Reasons to live
by Kalerin
Summary: It's been five years since Cloud's husband, Zack, was killed. Suddenly Cloud finds himself pregnant. His son may act like Zack but his daughter is so much more. How will Cloud survive? How will the world? No sex, I'm bad at that. WARNING:the mpreg is back
1. Chapter 1

**The roar of Fenrir's engine was described by most as deafening. Aggravating by others. But to Cloud, it was soothing. The roar of the engine and the feel of the power as he rode gave Cloud a sense of freedom. A sense of purpose.**

**That was a feeling that had been missing for some time.**

**Finally pulling Fenrir over, Cloud killed engine before pulling off his goggles. He still had a ways to walk but preferred it that way. It gave him time to prepare for what he was about to do.**

**Slowly, the blonde walked up the hill that he had crawled up five years before. The blood had all been washed away and the debris removed but some things hadn't changed at all. The gravel was still uneven and the vegetation still stubbornly holding onto life.**

**And of course, Buster was still there.**

**Quietly, Cloud approached Zack's beloved sword. When he was there he could almost feel Zack's presence. It teased a smile onto his face; not the same smile he had always given Zack before their lives ended but the only smile he still gave to the world.**

"**Hello, Zack," he said quietly, feeling the answering thrum. "It's been five years now. Feels like only yesterday, doesn't it. A lot has happened since the last time I was here. We defeated Kadaj and his brothers. Aerith healed everyone's geostigma, even mine. But of course, you know all this. You were watching me the whole time. I felt it."**

**Sitting before the great sword, Cloud felt like Zack was holding him in his arms once more. "It's still a secret. No one knows that we were married. Tifa would probably flip if she knew. Actually, they all would. Well, maybe not Nanaki. He's pretty cool about it all. Hey, I was wondering, would it be alright with you if I married again?" Instant cooling, like Zack disapproved. "I don't want to remarry. Honest. But Rufus has been getting on my back about having kids. And really, I do want some. Not many; I don't like big families. Maybe just two. A boy and a girl. Would that be so bad? But I'd need to marry a girl to get them."**

**Cloud still felt like Zack disapproved but also like he was resigned. "You'll be the only one I ever love like this. I swear it. Please, Zack." Sadly, the blonde reached out to touch the Buster sword.**

**Just as his fingers brushed the metal of the blade a bright flash blinded him. He cried out as his stomach was set on fire but the pain lasted only a second. It was there; it was gone. So was the light.**

**So was the sword.**

**Jumping up, Cloud spun around, frantic to find the Buster sword. It was Zack's most precious belonging; he couldn't lose it! He just couldn't! It was his only link to Zack. But try as he might, he couldn't find the blade.**

**Shoulders slumped in defeat, Cloud walked back to Fenrir and mounted. He still felt a little strange but thought he was well enough to make it back to the Edge. He didn't want Tifa or, Gaia forbid, Yuffie to come out and search for him.**

**If he had stuck around just a little longer he would have felt Zack's smug satisfaction. It was a good thing he was dead; if he had been alive Cloud would have murdered him for what he just did.**

_**If you want kids that's fine Cloud. I want you to be happy. But I'm the only person you are marrying. I'm your only spouse.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's note: I know! It's short! This is just the intro. It will get better and longer. Promise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around the middle of the night when Cloud woke suddenly. Even with his mako enhanced reflexes and speed he almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time. But make it he did, just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet. He tried to keep the heaving silent but knew he failed when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. A head poked into the bathroom and Cloud recognized the scent. Fighting the gag reflex, the blonde SOLDIER turned his head.

"What is it Denzel?"

Rather then answer, Cloud's adopted son came in and sat beside him, rubbing his back. It felt so good Cloud actually closed his eyes to enjoy it before jerking back to the porcelain bowl and resuming his heaving. Though the scent was enough to make anyone run Denzel just wrinkled his nose and kept rubbing. He had been sick only last month and Cloud had often come in to rub his back when he threw up. Returning the favor was the least he could do.

When Cloud's heaves finally faded away and he felt well enough to move, Denzel helped him to his feet and back to his room, flushing to toilet along the way. Even once Cloud was settled on the bed the boy didn't leave. First he got the blonde a glass of water and then he changed the sweat soaked sheets. Tifa would have done it if she was there but she and Rude were off celebrating their first anniversary. Besides, Denzel was fine doing women's work. So long as no one found out. And he really didn't think Cloud would tell on him.

Once Cloud was lying down again Denzel worked up his courage and sat beside him.

"Cloud, when are you going to see a doctor? This makes every night for the last two weeks."

One bleary, glowing eye cracked open to look at him before closing to a weary sigh. The boy was right; Cloud needed to get this checked out. It wasn't just the nausea though that was the main part. His hormones, which he could have sworn only females had, were going crazy. He could be laughing one moment and bawling the next. Not to mention that an intense desire to protect children had suddenly afflicted him. Just the other day he had beat some guy to a pulp because he had slapped a young girl. As much as he wanted to deny it, something was wrong.

Denzel was still waiting for an answer so Cloud struggled to put his thoughts into words.

"I'll…I will call the-them tomo-tomorrow."

The boy frowned at Cloud's stuttering. He couldn't help but notice how warm the man felt and how his eyes couldn't focus. The heat could be blamed on Hojo's perverse experiments but the eyes were new. A sudden feeling of dread fell on Denzel; if he didn't get help for Cloud now the blonde wasn't going to make it to the sunrise.

Cloud felt Denzel bolt out of his room and thought he heard the boy frantically call someone but he was too tired to care. He closed his eyes again and allowed the darkness to swallow him.

* * *

"_Move quickly. If we don't do something fast he's going to die on us."_

**Hey, Chocobo! Here you are. Why aren't you eating lunch?**

"_Doctor, I'm losing his pulse. He's going into cardiac arrest."_

**Spiky! Get your butt back here. If you don't drop that sword this instant I'm gonna cook dinner tonight! NO! Don't drop it in the mud!**

"_Doctor, look at this! This must be why he's in this condition. We need to get them out."_

**Happy Birthday dear Blondie! Happy Birthday to you! Now blow out the candles before I drop this cake. Honestly, Ian, what did you put in this thing; a couple bricks?**

"_I don't care if we don't have the mother's consent; he is unconscious. We have to take these things out if he is to survive!"_

**Um…Cloud? I realize now may be a really bad time to ask this but I was wondering…will you marry me?**

"_There. That should stabilize things. And we didn't need to take them out after all. Now on to the next mystery; how did he get them to begin with?"_

**If you want kids that's fine Cloud. I want you to be happy. But I'm the only person you are marrying. I'm your only spouse.**

* * *

Groggily, Cloud forced his eyes open. Where was he? The bland white walls and sterile smell told him he was in a hospital. Now the question became why was he here? Moving his head slightly the blonde was surprised to see Denzel napping on a chair next to his bed. Tifa was curled up on the couch asleep while Rude was silently doing something on his PHS. The quiet Turk hadn't even noticed Cloud stir so he jumped when the SOLDIER croaked, "What's going on?"

Flipping his PHS shut, the Turk stood up and approached the bed, his eyes calculating even behind the glasses. Deciding that Cloud was awake enough to understand, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're in the hospital for observation. Denzel called 911 and when the emergency workers showed up you were nearly dead. They had to work fast to stabilize your condition enough to safely move you here. That was four day ago. Honestly Strife, why didn't you tell someone? Did it never compute in your mind that you could have died?"

"Why didn't I tell anyone what?" Cloud wanted to know.

"That you're pregnant, of course. What else would I be talking about?"

Cloud stared at the bald man, trying to process what he had just said. Did he really just say pregnant? No, he must have said something else. But what? What sounded close to pregnant; close enough that he could mistake it. Present? Didn't make sense. Pheasant? Same. So, he really did say pregnant.

"How?" Cloud asked, his eyes suddenly wide in fear. He answered the question as soon as he asked it. Hojo. How else? That twisted geezer must have done something during those four years. But what?

It took a while to convince Rude that he hadn't told anyone because he hadn't known but once that got through the older man was more at ease. While it was true that he and the blonde fighter hardly counted as acquaintances Tifa loved him so Rude often caught himself worrying about the SOLDIER. He hated the very idea of Cloud intentionally risking his life. Actually, Cloud was risking more then his own life but that was beside the point just then.

"Now what will I do?" Cloud asked, forlorn already. Damn these mood swings! Only pregnant women were supposed to have them! Although, since he was pregnant, maybe he qualified. The thought just knocked his self-confidence down a few more pegs.

Since the Turk had no answer he simply stood again and quietly left the room, giving Cloud some privacy. That question was one that Cloud would need to answer himself.

* * *

_Author's note: I finally have recovered from my party. Well, more like I've finally recovered from the stress of planning and organizing my party. It was awesome! I had it at an aquarium and we had a room where one wall was a huge fish tank. I was just standing there, watching the fish, when this HUGE nurse shark rose up out of nowhere and passed right in front of my face. I think the whole place heard my scream. Anyway…not entirely sure where this story is going. Just sort of playing it by ear. I'll still try and upload every day now that I've recovered. On to the reviews!_

_Valinda Blade: Zack really is sneaky. But hey, the things you are forced to do when you are dead and your live spouse wants kids. Not that I know from personal experience._

_Kit572: To true, to true. Only Zack would think such a thing up. Well, Zack and me. Lol_

_Dragi: Can you imagine Zack really sharing Cloud once he is dead? I mean, when he is alive, okay, he gets some of the action. But dead? Nuh-uh. Ain't happening._

_Aeriths-Rain: Zack will always watch over Cloud. Forever and always. As for the sword…you'll have to wait. I'll explain that next chapter._

_Somebody: …why would it matter if I tell the world I'm bad at summaries? I'm not bad at the stories, I'm just bad at summing them up without giving too much away. Still, I changed it. Hope you continue to like it._

_Well then, now that Cloud's cloud is finally over, I can devote all my time to this one! (With the occasional breaks to try and finish Zack's wings) The only thing that would throw a wrench into my plans is that Thursday is my real birthday. (sigh) I feel old. I'm turning 18. Do you know how depressing it is to face being an adult? I'm going to lose a lot of my excuses. 'I'm just a kid' won't cut it anymore._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by and Cloud slowly grew to accept that he was in fact pregnant. It had really taken an ultrasound to pound the fact into this head but that was beside the point. He was admitting it now and actually managed to tell people when they asked how he was. The denial stage had passed and his heart was lightening just a little. Maybe he could do this.

When Tifa had woken up those few days ago she had nearly killed Cloud right then and there for not telling her that he was pregnant. It had taken longer with her then with her husband but Cloud finally managed to convince her that he had had no idea himself. Once that had gotten through Tifa had hugged him, actually hugged him, and cuddled his head, telling him everything was going to be alright. The only thing that kept Cloud from freaking at her touch was thinking what Zack would have done if he had seen someone else cuddling his Cloud.

Denzel woke to all the noise and waited patiently for Tifa to release his father. Once she did the adopted teen calmly asked Cloud if he had known about the pregnancy. Unlike the adults Denzel knew his adopted dad wouldn't hide something like this on purpose. So he accepted Cloud's answer right away. He actually managed to get Cloud to smile when he started complaining about having siblings.

As the days turned to weeks Cloud's friends trickled in to see him. Luckily Tifa managed to convince all of them of Cloud's ignorance to his condition before they actually saw him. It saved the blonde from a lot of yelling and threats. Of course, it didn't save him from one question.

Who is the father?

That one question was driving Cloud insane. He couldn't figure it out. The only man he had ever had sex with was Zack. But that was years ago so how could he be pregnant now?

It had been three weeks since Cloud's admission into the hospital and he was being released in the morning. For some reason he couldn't sleep and found himself staring at the ceiling. Though he tried very hard to avoid it his mind kept returning to his kids' parentage. He almost felt like the question was being tattooed on his forehead.

"Aerith," he finally called. "Please, help me." No answer.

"Zack?" Silence.

"Mom?" Nothing.

"Anyone?"

_What's wrong?_

Cloud's eyes flew to the window. Kneeling outside of it was his own silver haired demon.

"Sephiroth! You weren't what I had in mind."

_You said anyone. Apparently I was the only one listening. Now then, what's wrong?_

"What's wrong? I'm pregnant; that's what's wrong. I need to know who the father is."

_Obviously the guy you had sex with. Unless there are multiple men._

"Shut up! The problem is there aren't any men in my life. I've only had sex with Zack and that was years ago."

Sephiroth tilted his head at that, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Though he would never admit it he did worry about the blonde. Anyone strong enough to defeat him was worthy of his respect. Let alone defeating him numerous times. That didn't mean he wouldn't kill the blonde as soon as he got half a chance. But back on subject…

_I realize you may not believe me but it could be that Zack is the father._

"Did you not hear me? It's been years since I've had sex with him."

_Yes, but you did have sex. When you have sex with someone you never fully rid your body of them. Your body still absorbs at least some of their essence. If there was a large enough energy surge and catalyst Zack's sperm could have been reactivated. The energy surge restores the sperm and the catalyst creates your false womb._

Cloud let this information sink in. His mind instantly flew back to Zack's sword. It had disappeared and he had felt that intense heat in his abdomen. The catalyst would have had to been something that carried a piece of Zack's spirit. Nothing held more of his spirit then his sword. Which meant that if Sephiroth was correct…

…Zack was the dad.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLASTED PUPPY!" the blonde suddenly shouted, startling the silver demon. He watched with amusement as Cloud went into a full rant. For a moment he thought about reminding the young man that Zack was already dead until he heard some of the threats. He arched a single brow, impressed. He didn't realize that Cloud knew so many things that could be done to a spirit that would still hurt. Instead of reminding the living man maybe he should find the dead one and warn him to stay away for a while.

Suddenly Cloud's rant stopped like it was cut off with a knife. Sephiroth watched worriedly as he flopped back onto the bed.

"Guess it's my fault," the blonde muttered. "I did tell him that I wanted kids. I sort of meant that I wanted to have kids with a woman but this works." A slight smile crossed his face. "My puppy really doesn't like to share, does he."

Thinking that Cloud had forgotten he was there Sephiroth allowed himself to fall back into the Lifestream. But just as he was sinking back in he heard Cloud one last time.

"Thanks, Sephiroth."

* * *

_Author's note: Celebrate! Today is my birthday! I am now 18 and will be loosed on the world as a legal adult. Fear me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday. My life blew up in my face again. Oh well. On to the reviews!_

_Aeriths-Rain: Thanks! I had a great birthday. Now to conquer the world! :P Yeah right._

_Somebody: …if you say so. I personally don't think it matter but I'll take your word for it. And I'm glad you like how I write mpreg._

_Dragi: I'm so glad you like this story too! Anyway, you would think Cloud would be used to being surprised by now. And he is not happy about being in the hospital at all. Glad to hear from you!_

_Well, that's all. Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	4. Chapter 4

"How about Shyrel?"

"No."

"Jasmine?"

"No."

"Lucinda?"

"No."

"Misty?"

"Give it a rest Tifa."

Cloud sighed as his friend continued to pace. He had been home for a grand total of three days before something had gone wrong. Obviously, he could not do deliveries while pregnant so when Tifa had offered him a job at the bar he had accepted. He wouldn't deliver drinks to customers but he took care of supplies and inventory. Neither he nor Tifa had considered his pregnancy when he had decided to lift some of the heavier boxes. He had felt a slight pain but ignored it. It wasn't until Denzel noticed the blood stain on his pants that everything clicked. Tifa had rushed him to the hospital where they learned that he had put to much strain on the false womb. Luckily, he hadn't endangered the babies but his luck wouldn't last for long.

For now, he was on doctor ordered bed rest. Tifa had decided that Cloud couldn't care for himself so she had brought him to her place above the bar. Denzel had the option to go and stay with Barret but he chose to stay with his father instead. The teen sort of saw himself as a buffer between his father and Tifa. And really, that was a good thing.

Tifa had been driving Cloud insane. Whenever she had a spare moment, she would come up and talk to him about the babies. She had already covered the whole life adjustment lecture and now she was trying to help him name them. Cloud knew that he was going to have a boy and girl; this whole thing was Zack's fault and he had told Zack that he had wanted one of each. For some reason Tifa didn't seem interested in the boy at all but was ecstatic about the girl. That actually irked Cloud. He didn't like how his best friend seemed to have already decided she would only like one.

A voice called up to Tifa, drawing the woman away. Cloud sighed in relief before relaxing into the covers of the bed. Finally, silence.

As he stared up at the ceiling, the blonde didn't even notice that his hand was unconsciously caressing his stomach. He wouldn't tell Tifa this since he knew she would never understand but the kids already had names. Deep in his heart, he already knew what they were. His son was Ian and his daughter was Kisa. Maybe it was his memories of Zack that brought those names forth but Cloud liked to think that Zack had actually named them.

"Zack," Cloud whispered to the room. For a moment, he thought something changed but he just kept talking. "I'm still ticked at you for doing this to me. I wanted kids but not this bad. Don't expect me to forgive you any time soon. But I do promise not to hurt you. Won't you come here?"

_Promise you won't spank me with a newspaper?_

Smiling, Cloud turned to his beloved's form. Zack was sitting next to him, an identical smile on his face.

"Promise. Though I may rub your nose in it."

_Considering that would mean you would be rubbing my nose in your stomach, I think I could accept that._

"Pervert."

_Hey, I haven't gotten any action for nine years! First those four years under Hojo and then the five years since I died. Cut me some slack._

"Well if you want action that bad I guess I could die and join you."

_NO!!!_

Cloud nearly laughed at the look of horror on Zack's face. True, he had considered suicide years ago but he had decided against it. Rather then waste the life Zack had saved he would instead live for them both.

"Relax. I cherish the life you saved too much to throw it away."

_You better. Besides, you have more to live for now._

"True."

A gentle smile spread across Cloud face as he imagined his children. Sometimes he could almost swear the he could feel them grow. Of course, that was impossible but still. That's what he felt.

"Do you want to feel them?"

_Cloud, love, they aren't big enough to feel yet. You're only three months pregnant._

"Just come here and touch."

Zack rolled his eyes but obeyed, reaching forward to lightly touch Cloud's stomach. For a moment, nothing happened but suddenly his eyes widened. An ecstatic grin stretched across his face.

_Oh my Gaia, I felt them! I felt them Cloud!_

"I told you. Seems they are impatient just like you."

_Impatient like me and loveable like you. Any bets on which one looks like a chocobo?_

"No. But I need to know, did you name them?"

Zack smiled slightly, his eyes softening.

_Sort of. I just left my suggestions behind. Do you like them?_

"Of course. Ian was your father's name. And Kisa-"

_Don't say it. Just don't._

"-is your middle name."

_YOU SAID IT!!!!_

This time Cloud couldn't stop the laugh. Zack actually managed to look outraged but the twitch of his lips told a different story. He kept insisting that his mother had always wanted a girl and that explained the name. Cloud didn't care; he just loved calling Zack by his middle name and watching the reaction.

_Well Chocobo, I got to go._

"Yeah. I know. Thanks for stopping by."

_No problem._

"And I still haven't forgiven you for this."

_Yes Cloud. I know._

"I love you…"

_I love you too._

Zack leaned forward and let his ethereal lips brush against Cloud's brow. He started to fade and Cloud waited till he was half gone before smiling mischievously.

"See you later Kisa."

_Shut up!_

He was gone.

Smiling, Cloud leaned back and let his eyes close. Now that he had that out of the way he could let sleep take him. He knew the next six months were going to be hard but there was one thing he was looking forward to.

He wanted to hold his children in his arms.

* * *

_Author's note: I got conned into joining my mom for an adult valentine party. So now I'm trapped here with a bunch of old, and I do mean old, people playing trivia games and telling stories about valentine's of past. Ugh. Good thing I have my laptop. Surely there is something against this in the teen version of the Geneva Convention. Anyway, on to the reviews._

_Selkis1701: Thank you! I'm sorry if some chapters are shorter then others. Not really caring at the moment; I'm getting ready for a job so writing is taking a back seat._

_ThePirateMage: Um…glad I made you laugh. I didn't think it was that funny but…okay. Glad you like my story. Cloud's cloud is also a Cloud mpreg; maybe you'd like that one too._

_Dragi: Thanks for the birthday wish. Sephiroth was just the only one listening in just then. Everyone cares about Cloud but those in the Lifestream are mostly in limbo so they don't always hear when he calls. Zack didn't stay away for long obviously. That may change as Cloud's mood swings start kicking into full gear._

_Aeriths-Rain: Thank you! O.O Sephiroth was funny? Well, that wasn't intended but it will work I guess._

_Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. It was great and I am now going to wreak havoc on the adult world just like I did in the child world. (grins evilly)_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	5. Chapter 5

"**A baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years, and in your heart till the day you die."**

**Cloud smiled at his mother, wondering how she did it. Here she was, a lady of seventy-five, and she was still taking care of him. After his fourth month of pregnancy Tifa had finally decided that Cloud needed someone besides her. So who had she called but Cloud's own mom. Despite the fact that Cloud was in the Edge and his mother in Nibilheim she had been their two days later.**

**Of course, it had been a shock for her to discover that her only son was pregnant. But once Cloud had explained about Zack and everything she accepted it with open arms and open heart. Now the little old lady was puttering around Cloud's house; cleaning, cooking, and sharing little quotes about pregnancy and parenthood. In many ways she was preferable to Tifa; she gave him his space and actually understood that he would prefer to remain quiet. However, in some ways she was worse then Tifa; she couldn't be called away and she would take a rest. Denzel had only lasted three days in the woman's company before locking himself in his room.**

**As his mother rambled on about something Cloud rested his hand on his slowly growing stomach and listened. It took a few moments but he finally heard a small heartbeat. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. It still mystified him at times that there was another life growing inside him let alone two.**

**Cloud was so zoned out that he didn't notice Denzel creep into the room. The teen saw the smile on his dad's face and found himself smiling as well. It wasn't what he had expected but he had been hoping for a long time that Cloud would be happy some day. If this was what it took then Denzel could accept it.**

**Hearing footsteps Cloud looked up to see Denzel sitting across from him. His mother was still babbling away in the kitchen so Cloud quietly crooked a finger at the boy.**

'**Come here,' he mouthed as the teen obeyed. Denzel obeyed despite his confusion and didn't pull away when Cloud put his hand on his stomach. For a moment nothing happened.**

**Then he felt it. A look of awe spread across the teen's face as he felt the baby's heartbeat. He didn't know how since it should be possible but he could.**

"**A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside…when a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone."**

**Cloud arched a single brow at the boy making Denzel flush in embarresment. "It's impossible to ignore everything your mother says."**

**Cloud laughed quietly, finding himself in agreement. No matter how hard he tried he himself couldn't help but memorize some of those stupid quotes.**

**His mother's voice shifted, making Denzel sprint for his rooms. Moments after he left Cloud's mom entered and smiled at her son.**

"**How ya doin' Cloudy boy?"**

"**Fine mother. And I thought we agreed that you would quit calling me Cloudy boy."**

"**Nah. You decided that but I nevah agreed."**

"**Mother!"**

**Chuckling, Cloud's mother sat next to her son and gently brushed his hair with her fingers. Despite his irritation the blonde found himself leaning into his mother's touch. The room was silent for a moment before she started speaking sadly.**

"**Cloudy boy, how are ya planin' on raisin' two younguns without a wife to stand beside ya?"**

**Cloud sighed. "I don't know Ma. I just don't know."**

"**What about Tifa? She's a good girl and you've known each other forever."**

"**No Ma. Tifa is married already. Besides, Zack did all this so that I wouldn't marry. I'm not going to betray him."**

"**Are ya strong enough to do this?"**

**Cloud felt his children stir within him and smiled into his mother's shoulder.**

"**Yeah Ma. I'm strong enough. Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will. And that's what I have."**

**His mother wisely remained silent and simply continued to hold her son until he fell asleep. She really did worry about him but if he thought he could handle it who was she to stand in his way?**

* * *

_**Author's note: Yes, I am aware that it is short. For some reason I just don't feel like writing tonight so this was as much as I could do. Hope you all like it. On to the reviews!**_

_**Aeriths-Rain: Oh, so that's why you found Sephiroth funny. Hmm…now that you mention it, you are right. Also, I figured Zack would want to be a part of the children's lives. While he can. Mwahahahahaha…….**_

_**Selkis1701: And this one is shorter yet. No real purpose but…yeah. And what's wrong with Sephiroth?**_

_**Dragi: I'm glad you like the names. I had so much fun giving Zack his middle name. I'm so evil..^^ Anyway, next chapter is the start of Cloud's mood swings! And Vincent is the only one who can handle him then. The other AVALANCH members just sort of…keep their distance.**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Crash!_

Yuffie couldn't help but wince as the sounds of destruction filtered down the stairs. Shouts and screams could be heard between the crashes and slashing. Didn't sound like a lot of the furniture was going to survive this time.

You know, considering that Yuffie was the daughter of a warlord you would think she would know when to be tactical with someone. You would also think that she would no better then to tell a pregnant person that they were looking a little heavier then normal. But nooooo. She had walked right up to a very pregnant Cloud and told him point blank that he had gained a lot of weight. If Vincent hadn't been there and yanked her out of the way she wouldn't have survived.

The door opened and Cloud's old mother, Lilly, walked in with the groceries. She paused for only a moment as Cloud started cussing at the top of his lungs before shaking her head fondly. Spotting the ninja girl curled up in a corner like she was hiding Lilly just had to smile.

"Forgot about his mood swings, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm used to him just brushing those sorts of things off unless he was already pissed."

"Let me guess. Ya made some remark about his weight?"

"Yep."

"That wasn' very smart."

"Now you tell me."

The yells were gradually decreasing and there weren't any destruction sounds anymore so maybe Vincent had finally calmed Cloud down. It still mystified Yuffie how the old ex-Turk was the only one who could handle Cloud when he had a mood swing. Or at least, he was the only who could handle Cloud without dying. Maybe Cloud just trusted the creepy old guy more. After all, they had something very important that they shared. They were both experiments of Hojo and had both survived.

Thinking of the deranged scientist Yuffie winced again. If her little innocent comment had provoked that much rage in Cloud she didn't want to know what the news she brought would do to him.

Footsteps interrupted her musings. Vincent came down first, supporting Cloud as they came. The blonde's stomach was big enough to be seen by all by that point and seemed to be messing with his sense of balance. He was also very pale and drawn everywhere else. Even though he was approaching his sixth month of pregnancy the nausea had yet to leave and he could hardly keep anything down. Water and protein shakes made up his diet now.

Spotting Yuffie Cloud smiled. His mind was worse then a two year old as far as attention span went. He could be throwing a tantrum for hours but as soon as someone calmed him down he was happy and cheerful again.

"Hello Yuffie! Want to join us for lunch?"

"No thanks Cloud. I've already eaten."

"Oh. Well, did you want to see me?"

"Yeah, I came to give you something." Yuffie held out three packages and Cloud's face lit up. Slowly, Vincent led him over to the couch and helped him sit down, wincing when Cloud hissed in pain. The babies were really taking their toll on him. The doctor had already said that if something didn't change soon he was going to remove the babies as soon as they were developed enough.

Once Yuffie handed over the packages Cloud eagerly opened them looking for the world like a kid on their birthday. The first package a bumper sticker for him to put on Fenrir. It read 'Baby on board'. The wrapping on that package turned out to be a shirt with the same statement. Cloud laughed when he read them and pulled Yuffie into a hug. The ninja returned it but really wanted to cry. He was so weak! It used to be he could hold her in place without even trying. Now he was squeezing her as hard as he could and she could hardly tell. If she so much as twisted she broke his hold.

Releasing Yuffie, Cloud almost tore open the other packages, he was so excited. Inside them were two baby blankets. One was purple on blue while the other was blue on purple. They had identical designs; a wolf pup and a chocobo chick running around. It was a simple thing but also beautiful. Cloud looked up at Yuffie in surprise.

"Do you like them? I made them myself. See? The purple is for Zack's eyes and the blue is for yours. And since everyone says you are a chocobo and Zack was a wolf puppy I thought it would be okay to put them on."

Cloud turned back to staring at the blankets, his eyes wide in shock. His fingers brushed the blankets as they shook.

When Cloud looked up again Yuffie nearly bolted out of the room. Cloud. Was. Crying. Cloud, the moodiest and broodiest person on the planet. Cloud, the bad ass hero. Cloud, the SOLDIER. Cloud, the AVALACNHE leader.

Cloud. Strife. Was. Freaking. Crying.

Luckily Vincent took over just then letting Yuffie escape. She heard him murmuring to Cloud and the answering sniffles. Gaia, if she had known he would do this she wouldn't have given them to him. She would have waited for the kids to be born and got him to get past this whole stage.

Once things looked safe she snuck back in to find Cloud normal again. Or at least as normal as he ever got since this whole thing started. Seeing his cheerful face Yuffie almost backed out again. He was so happy; how could she tell him?

What choice did she have?

"Umm…Cloud?"

"Yuffie! Thank you so much for the blankets! I'm sure the kids will love them. I didn't know you know how to knit and sew."

"Tifa taught me. Anyway, I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, you remember how after we killed Hojo dad collected the body for some reason."

"Yeah. He saved us a clean up job. Why?"

Yuffie wished Cloud would quit grinning like that. She was delivering the worst news of all time; HOW THE HECK COULD SHE DO IT IF HE WAS CONSTANTLY SMILING AT HER?!?!?!?!?!

"Well, dad's been running tests on it for a while now. Trying to figure out stuff like how prolonged exposure to pure mako affects the body. You know, stuff like that. And he, well, discovered something."

"He did? What?"

"Well, the DNA is not exactly the same."

Cloud froze.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nearly identical but there are slight variations between the DNA of the body and the DNA that is logged in ShinRa's medical files."

"What does that mean, Yuffie?"

"It means…wedidn'treallykillhim."

A slight spark was the only warning Yuffie got before Cloud exploded again. Luckily she was already gone by the time it had registered fully in his mind. She nearly flew out of the house, snagging Lilly's arms just as she was walking into the room. Denzel nearly got run over as the ninja burst through the door. He was about to yell at her as his father's outraged yells reached his ears. In a fraction of a second Denzel was hard on Yuffie's heels.

* * *

_Author's note: There. A little more then last time. Still not really in the mood to write but I promised so I write. (Sigh) I hate Valentine's Day so I'm not going to wish anyone a good one. It sucks being single on this day. Actually, it sucks being single any time. Oh well. On to the reviews!_

_Dragi: Hmm…I don't think she's being to mothering. She's just worried about him. Any good mother worries when their child is pregnant._

_Aeriths-Rain: I'm glad you like it. ^.^_

_Selkis1701: …I am so sorry but I didn't understand what you were trying to say. I'm just really glad you like my stories! Write to me in your native tongue; I can translate it. Promise._

_Anyone else hate Valentine's Day?_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	7. Chapter 7

The wind was howling outside the window as Cloud gazed out, depressed. Honestly, he didn't understand how scientists could stay here in the Northern Crater for years. It was so dreary and it never changed. The weather was always cold with snow falling. Sometimes it was a light snow fall, sometimes it was a blizzard, but it always fell. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to be there he would have left. But he didn't really have choice this time.

Some how Vincent had managed to control him back when Yuffie had given Cloud the news that Hojo was still alive. The ex-Turk had ended up with a shattered arm and cracks throughout his clawed arm but in the end he prevailed. Well, he prevailed in a manner of speaking. Cloud had been too strong and to enraged so in the end Vincent just got him in a headlock and held on until the blonde had fainted from oxygen deprivation. While the he was unconscious Yuffie explained to his mom why Hojo was so feared and hated. Someone, Cloud had no idea who, suggested hiding Cloud. After all, if Hojo found out that Cloud was pregnant all hell would break loose.

That's why Cloud was now inside a cabin in the very middle of the Northern Crater. He had to admit, the cabin was very comfortable. It had been constructed with logs and mortar which normally would have meant the inside was at least a little cold. However, the people who owned the place had covered every inch inside with thick wool rugs. That combined with the huge fire place was enough to keep the temperature inside toasty. And that wasn't even counting the extra fire pit. Right at that moment Cloud had both the fire place and fire pit blazing. Not so much because he was cold because he wasn't despite the fact that he was walking around without a shirt. It was more because he knew it irritated his companion.

"Blondie! Light either the fire place OR the fire pit. Not both you moron!"

Smiling tightly, Cloud turned his head towards the outraged yell. If he had been in a sympathetic mood he would have felt bad seeing Reno crouched nearby, sweating buckets despite the fact that all he wore was his underwear. Unfortunately for the Turk, Cloud wasn't feeling sympathetic. He probably would have if the redhead hadn't stolen his sausage and egg biscuit that morning.

"I happen to enjoy having them both going, Reno. Deal with it."

"Like hell I will! I'm putting one out."

"Hmm? I thought ShinRa told you to do whatever I wanted while I'm here." That made Reno pause before he scowled at the blonde.

"I was hoping you had forgotten that."

"Not likely. For your information I actually need both of them going. The doctors say that for some reason my blood circulation has been disrupted by the babies. Therefore I get cold easier and if my body temperature dips too far it will endanger the children. If you don't like it go next door and join Rude."

"Can't do that. You know as well as I that I was given a direct order to be near you at all time."

"No duh. That would certainly explain why you've been sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Hey! If you hadn't snuck away that first night I wouldn't HAVE to sleep with you every night!"

"Whatever."

Turning away from the fuming Turk, Cloud felt another wave of depression hit. It was bad enough that he was trapped here with two Turk babysitters. It was bad enough that his mother couldn't be here and Denzel could only visit. It was bad enough that his friends from AVALANCHE were to busy hunting Hojo to stop by. Having to share a bed with Reno was just too much. As much as he wanted to deny it the pregnancy was making Cloud very horny. His heart still belonged to Zack but Zack wasn't there. Reno, with his lithe, sexy body and constant flirting style, was. And it was Reno's, not Zack's, body that he was forced to curl up beside every night.

The worst part? Reno had made it very clear that he would be happy to service Cloud if he ever wanted it.

Let's recap. Cloud is horny because he is pregnant. Cloud is trapped in the middle of no where with two Turks. One Turk he is forced to sleep with every night. That Turk has hinted that he wouldn't mind having sex with Cloud if Cloud wanted to. Everything is just great.

Cloud is married to Zack.

Everything is not great.

Hearing Reno grumble Cloud was just about to cave when he spotted something outside. He tensed as a shadow slowly moved by.

"Reno."

"What?!"

"There's something outside."

"Snow."

"No. A moving shadow."

The Turk was at his side instantly, his green eyes latching onto the shadow. Both men stood tensely until Reno suddenly placed it.

"Oh crap!"

One second Cloud was standing at the window, watching a shadow. The next he was flying through the house and hearing Reno _scream_ for Rude. Just as that registered in his mind he heard a loud crash behind him and was nearly deafened by a roar. For some reason it seemed that he had left his common sense behind at the window because he actually tried to stop Reno so that he could see that had roared. Luckily for him Reno wasn't about to stop. The Turk burst through a set of doors that led into the second cabin. This one was identical to the other except for two things.

It was built inside the wall of the Northern Crater and it was made of SOLDIER proof steel.

Rude was waiting for them and slammed the door shut as they flew through. He wasn't a second to soon because Reno hadn't even gotten both feet on the ground when something ran full speed into the door. Both Turks watched in awe as the frame and door shook but stood firm. Rufus had assured them that the metal had been tested against Sephiroth and even he had been unable to break through. Still, the thing outside was not Sephiroth so who knew if it would last.

All three men waited tensely as the thing on the other side tried again and again to break through. The door and frame groaned and shook and flexed and trembled but it never cracked or broke. Finally silence reigned and they relaxed. All three were high enough in sensitivity to know that the creature had left.

Somehow, they had survived.

Reno was just about to crack a joke when Cloud suddenly screamed. Whirling around the redhead saw the blonde doubled over, a look of intense pain and fear on his face. Before the Turk could even ask what was wrong his highly trained nose picked up a scent.

Blood.

Rude tried to get Cloud to stand and both men noticed the flow of blood down his legs. Reno gently picked Cloud up and carried him to the couch while Rude dashed for the phone. This was bad. Cloud was only six months along; the babies wouldn't survive if they were born now.

"Easy Blondie," Reno soothed, trying to calm Cloud down. Thankfully he had quit screaming but tears still raced down his cheeks and his breathing was uneven.

Cloud knew Reno was talking to him but he wasn't listening. All he could focus on was the pain in his gut. He could almost feel how afraid the babies were. The thought kept revolving around his head, _I could lose my babies!_

Thankfully, none of the men were aware that just above their heads an old, lanky, unkempt man sighed as his creature returned to him.

"So, Cloud Strife was not here either. I must find him. I'd love to see how my experiment is progressing. Oh well. Let's go."

~*~

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump--------------------------------------..........................................................._

* * *

_Author's note: Okay, this is so not going the way I had intended at the beginning. Probably because I have no idea what I want to happen. This story is literally writing itself. All I know is how it ultimately ends. So I have no idea how long until we get there. On to the reviews!_

_Selkis1701: Sephiroth tendra un papel muy impotante en la historia. El es una especie di guardian de las ninos y las Cloud. My alegro de que to gusta mi historia. Crees que deberia dar Masamune a uno de los ninos? Persona mi mal espanol._

_Dragi: Hojo knows. And whether Vincent calms him down or not is up for debate. More like he knocks him out but…yeah. ^^_

_Aeriths-Rain: I'm glad you like the blankets. I had fun designing them in my head. No one needs Hojo alive; Cloud most of all. Hope you continue to like._

_Okay, two things. First, any of you who have read Cloud's cloud, this question is for you. Do you want me to do a sequel basing it off of the happy ending? Even if you normally don't review I ask that you just do it this once even if all the review says is yes or no. If you haven't read Cloud's cloud you can go ahead and answer anyway. :P_

_Second, I just felt like warning all of you that this story will not, repeat, NOT have a happy ending. It will be sort of happy up until the last two chapters so if you want it happy I suggest you quit reading when I tell you. That's all._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	8. Chapter 8

There were a lot of things Cloud hated. Labs, needles, Sephiroth, Hojo, mako, Brussels sprouts, lima beans. But hospitals were at the top of his list. It went beyond hating; Cloud LOATHED hospitals. They always had that sterile smell that didn't really succeed in covering over the smell of death. The smell of disinfectant only served to state where blood had been spilled. There was a constant hum of noise be it from chatting nurses or screaming patients or whirring machines.

But most of all, there were lab coats. No matter where Cloud turned he saw a lab coat. Doctors walking down the halls in lab coats. Nurses chatting during lunch in lab coats. Scientists dropping by at all hours of the day or night in lab coats. Cloud didn't remember much from his time in Hojo's lab for which he thanked Gaia every single day. But the one thing he remembered clearly besides the pain was the lab coats.

There were only two things keeping Cloud in the hospital. First and foremost was the fact that leaving would endanger his children even more. He was very lucky; ShinRa had been about to visit when he got Rude's call. He sent out his fastest helicopter to pick them up and rush Cloud to the hospital. Because of that Cloud managed to keep both children alive. There was still damage from the trauma but the doctors ensured him that it would not endanger their lives. Considering of course that Cloud took it easy and didn't stress them anymore.

The other reason Cloud stayed was because he would have to go through Reno to get out.

"Hey Blondie! Does this TV get anything besides that ShinRa crap that they call news?"

Speaking of the redhead…

Cloud glanced over his book to where the irate voice came from. He nearly laughed at the look of disbelief on the Turk's face. Considering he was a Turk Cloud had expected Reno to be happy. Seems that wasn't the case.

"Nope. I checked already. Why do you think I'm reading?"

"How should I know? Maybe you're just the reading type."

"Reno, look at me. Do I look like the reading type?"

"No. But then you don't look like the mothering type."

Reno bit his tongue the second the words were out of his mouth. He had learned firsthand about the power of Cloud's mood swings. Actually, his leg was still in a brace from the last time. When was he going to learn to keep his mouth shut?

"I guess your right."

"Huh?"

"I don't look like the motherly type, do I? Never really thought about it like that."

Reno sighed in relief.

"By the way, Reno?"

"Hmm?"

Something slammed into the redhead's back making him yell in shock. Whirling around he saw Cloud glaring at him. Gingerly, the Turk reached behind him and found the thing in his back. It felt like one of the syringes that were laying about.

"Shut up."

Fearing that Cloud would lash out again Reno nodded and slowly backed out of the room. Only once he saw out did he let the pain flash across his face. How had the blonde managed to move and throw without alerting him? Runt would have made a good Turk.

~*~

Cloud couldn't keep the smile off his face as he spoke with Rufus ShinRa. One of his children had decided that every time he spoke it was some sort of code so they tried to respond by beating against his lung. It was uncomfortable but after the scare of nearly losing them both Cloud simply loved it.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh, one of the kids is practicing their fighting moves on my lung. And I must admit, they're pretty good."

"You know, most women would find such actions painful or uncomfortable."

"I hate to keep reminding everyone but I'm not most women. Actually, I'm not a woman at all. I'm not saying it's not uncomfortable. It's just good to know that at least one baby is nice and strong."

"I suppose. Well then, I'll leave you now."

"See you later. Hopefully much later."

Not deigning to respond, ShinRa walked out silently. Cloud knew that he had been analyzed throughout their talk and that ShinRa was changing the standing orders for his Turks. Normally that would iritate Cloud but this time he didn't care. What was Rufus going to tell them? That Cloud still hated his guts? Anyone with eyes and ears could tell you that if they had seen and/or heard Cloud's reaction when the man had walked in.

A sharp jab to the kidneys made Cloud smile. He rubbed his hand soothingly against his stomach. "Alright, alright. I'll quit agonizing over ShinRa."

Both babies calmed down as Cloud kept rubbing. For some reason they were always calm when he rubbed his stomach. How they even knew what he was doing he didn't know. And actually, he didn't care. If it made them happy he would keep doing it.

As quiet returned to his room Cloud couldn't help but remember one of the quotes his mother had told him a long time ago. _Making a decision to have a child…it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body._ True, Cloud had never really decided to have a child; Zack had decided that for him. But his mother was right on one point. From the moment the children were born Cloud's heart would be walking around outside his body.

"Everything grows rounder and wider and weirder, and I sit here in the middle of it all and wonder who in the world you will turn out to be," he murmured to his still growing stomach. Another sharp kick made him smile even wider. "True," he conceded. "I know you'll be fighters. I guess it's enough to know that for now." A happy thrum from his womb made Cloud chuckle. It still mystified him how his kids could understand him. Maybe that was Zack's doing.

~*~

_Opening his eyes slowly Cloud found himself floating. Where exactly he was floating he didn't know. But there was no denying that he was floating._

"Where am I?" _he asked, not really expecting an answer._

"_You are in the Lifestream."_

_Yelping, Cloud whirled around. Sephiroth stood, or maybe floated, nearby. He had the normal look of disdain on his face but other then that he was totally unreadable._

"What do you want?" _Cloud demanded. No way was he going to show that he was afraid He wasn't afraid of Sephiroth; he had fought him to much to fear him any more. Respect him, yes. Fear him, no. What he was afraid of was the fact that if he was in the Lifestream that meant he was dead. That didn't bother him to much but what would happen to his children._

"_Sephiroth, don't be so mean to him."_

_Turning again Cloud saw Zack walking over. Without thinking, Cloud launched himself into his husband's arms and felt Zack grab him. Zack's rich laughter echoed in Cloud's ears just like it used to back when Zack was alive._

"Zack! What am I doing here? What about the babies?"

"_Easy Chocobo. You're babies are fine. You're not really dead; your spirit is here because we need to talk to you. That's all."_

"_Getting to see you is just a plus."_

_Smiling, Cloud turned towards the newest visitor although he refused to release Zack. _"Hello Aerith!"

"_Hello Cloud. How have you been?"_

"Getting the life beat out of me from the inside. The babies are very energetic and strong. Which reminds me…"_ Cloud smacked Zack over the head, ignoring his yelp._ "I'm never forgiving you for getting me pregnant. Life is hard enough without someone kicking you from the inside."

_Zack had the good sense to hang his head. "Sorry," he muttered. And really, he was sorry. He wanted Cloud to be happy but he hadn't realized how hard it would be for a man to carry children. "Tell you what. Next time I'll be the one who gets pregnant."_

"Umm…Zack, love, you're dead. You can't have kids."

"_Oh. Right. Damn."_

_Cloud laughed; that answer was so Zack! Seemed that being dead for five years wasn't enough to make his personality change._

"_Are we holding a meeting or a comedy club?" A man that Cloud didn't know suddenly landed nearby, a single white wing folding up against his back. The man looked a lot like Zack but still different somehow. Older and more dignified._

"Hello. You must be Angeal. Zack's told me about you."

"_And you must be Cloud. The Puppy talks about you a lot."_

"_Angeal! That nickname is dad and rotting already!"_

_Cloud couldn't help but smirk as Zack and Angeal started bickering. Aerith just watched with a look of frustrated fondness while Sephiroth merely sighed. Obviously the two dark haired men argued a lot._

_Cloud waited as patiently as he could but he could feel time slipping away in the living world. He didn't know if he appeared to be sleeping back there or not but he didn't want to risk someone waking him before he heard what he was brought here to hear._

"Excuse me!"_ he suddenly yelled, ending the argument. _"Why am I here?"

"_Oh yeah!" Zack said; he had clearly forgotten. Cloud was about to tease him when he saw how serious his husband had become._

"_Basically, we wanted you here to warn you about something. When I used my sword to create the womb inside you I…well…I messed up. I was only supposed to use my essence that remained within the sword. Everything else was supposed to stay behind. But I didn't know that so I used everything. My essence, my spirit, my memories. Basically I used a fragment of myself."_

"_The problem," Sephiroth cut in, "is that in doing so Zack inadvertently cursed one of the kids."_

"_Hey! I didn't curse them!"_

"_Depends on your point of view."_

"_You little…!"_

"_Enough!" Aerith shouted. "You are both scaring Cloud!" She was right; Cloud was very scared by then. One of his kids was cursed?_

"_Cloud." Cloud turned towards Angeal. "Since Zack used a fragment of himself one of the children, we believe it is the girl, is actually a reincarnation of Zack. She has his memories; his personality, his skills and experiences. She will simply be a second Zack."_

_Angeal paused, letting it all sink in. Cloud was having a hard time processing everything. He knew the basics of reincarnation of course. After all, he had faced off with Kadaj and his brothers and they had simply been reincarnation of Sephiroth. But he had never heard of a reincarnation having full access to all memories and experiences of the original._

"But that doesn't sound to bad. So they have Zack's memories; so what?"

"_It's not that simple," Aerith insisted. "It's more then a child having Zack's memories. They ARE Zack. That means who and what they are is already decided. They won't be able to make their own personality. Thank about it Cloud. This child will never be able to accept you as their parent. You'll be their best friend; probably your lover. Not your child. The other child will never be their sibling. Their child most likely, but not their sibling. SOLDIERS won't be people to avoid, they will be comrades. Every single person Zack has met and interacted with will be treated the exact same way by the child."_

_Cloud waited in shock, hoping one of them would suddenly smile and say, "Got ya!" But none of them did._

"You're serious, aren't you."_ It was not a question._

_Zack answered anyway. "Yes. We are."_

~*~

"Cloud!"

Jumping, Cloud opened his eyes to see Reno leaning over him, worry on his face. His eyes cleared when he saw the blonde awake.

"Gaia, Blondie, don't do that to us. You've been unresponsive for the past six hours. If you hadn't been breathing we would have thought you were dead. Even your heart stopped."

Blinking, Cloud looked around, confused by Reno's rush of words. Where was he again? Oh yeah, the hospital. He had been brought here after that creature attacked his hiding place in the Northern Crater. And then he had been in the Lifestream where he was told…

A sudden sob came from Cloud, making Reno jump back in panic. He didn't know how to handle Cloud crying any more then Yuffie did. Instead he curled up in a corner and tried to be tiny and invisible as Cloud kept crying. The doctor had said the babies were fine so why was Cloud holding his stomach like that? And why did Reno feel like crying too?

* * *

_Author's note: Well, this chapter is a little longer then my others. My parents were dragging me around with them today so I had a lot of time to write. Even though my battery died like halfway through. . Well, how's my latest twist? Didn't mean for that to happen but it works. Another thing: I noticed that most of the time my responding to each and every review is sort of pointless. After all, most reviews are questions that I answer in the story. So my question is; do you want me to continue answering each review or should I stop? On to reviews!_

_Selkis1701: Crea que mi traductor se rompio porque no pude traducir parte de lo que usted dijo. Sin embargo, he entendido la mayoria. Dejame ver si tengo ese derecho. Crees que un nino debe tener Masamune si Sephiroth era so angel de la guarda y el otro debe tener la Espada Buster ya sea con Zack o Angeal por su angel de la guarda. Correcto? Ademas, deba admitir que estoy usando un traductor en linea asi que mi espanol sera probablemente muy malo. Pido disculpas por esto ahora. Hagame saber si crees que debo anadir nada mas._

_Aeriths-Rain: Cheer up! Cloud and the babies are fine._

_Dragi: Please go back to the last chapter and look for my question to everyone who has read Cloud's cloud since I know you at least read it. I need input and no one is talking to me. -_- Hojo will not get his hands on Cloud while Cloud is pregnant; this I promise you. And I think it is a verified fact that Hojo is evil._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	9. Chapter 9

"**The babies are doing fine Mr. Strife. There just isn't much room for them anymore."**

**Cloud nodded, his fears soothed. It had been hours since he had last felt his babies move and he had sort of panicked. After months of near constant movement it was terrifying for them to stop.**

"**Thanks doc."**

"**No problem. That reminds me; you're nearing the end of your eighth month. Have you decide whether you want to have surgery or not?"**

**Cloud winced. "Forgot that part. Remind; why do I need to pick?"**

"**Well, we aren't entirely sure that your womb was designed with an exit for the babies. Your contractions could very well come and the babies would have no where to go. That would require surgery. However, those two have experienced enormous amounts of trauma during these few months. The surgery would just add on another layer of trauma and they may not survive it."**

"**Right. Now I remember why I forgot. I'll get back to you."**

"**Very well. Do not delay to long. They could come at any time."**

**Cloud nodded and the doctor left quietly. Once the man was gone the blonde allowed himself to fall back with a sigh.**

"**What am I going to do Zack? If I choose to do natural and there is no opening the kids will die. If I choose surgery the kids may die."**

_**Never fear! Zack is here!**_

**Yelping, Cloud turned toward the sudden voice. Zack hovered next to him, a giant smile on his face."Gaia! Don't do that to me! You'll make me die of a heart attack!"**

_**Hmm, can't have that happen. Can't have my kids being orphans.**_

"**Keep talking Kisa. Spirit or not I can still put you in the dog house."**

_**That's just cruel.**_

"**Deal with it."**

_**NYHA! Anyway, chill out. I may have totally screwed up when it came to making the babies but I did the womb perfect. The womb has an exit. They'll just be born through your…well…**_

"**Yeah, I got it. You can shut up now. Hmm…I didn't know spirits could blush."**

_**Well, now you know. Oh crap.**_

"**What? Zack-OH CRAP! RENO; GET YOUR TURK BUT IN HERE!"**

"**What?!" Reno yelled as he dashed into the room. For a second he thought he saw Zack but it had to be a figment of his imagination.**

"**Get the doctor. Now. My contractions just started."**

"**Meaning?"**

"**Meaning the babies are being born right now you retarded Turk!"**

"**Right."**

**Reno dashed back out of the room, yelling for the doctor. Cloud simply tried to regulate his breathing as the pain faded. Now to see if he could survive this.**

* * *

_**Author's note: I am well aware that this is like ultra short. Sorry. Also, you will not be hearing from me for 40 days. Lint is starting and though I am not Catholic my family does participate in lint so this year I am giving up my computer. Sorry all. After lint I will return to finish, promise. And I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this but I feel evil right now.**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Reno?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Next time I decide I want kids remind me not to tell Zack."

"Yes Cloud."

"Reno?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Put the baby back in her crib. You're going to wake her."

"Yes Cloud."

"Reno?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Go home."

"No Cloud."

Scowling, Cloud finally opened his eyes to scowl at the redhead. At least the Turk had the good sense to put Kisa back in her crib. A deep twinge in his gut made Cloud wince. He would never say that women were weak ever again. Anyone who could stand giving birth was truly strong.

It had been a few days but finally the doctors had given Cloud the go ahead to take his kids and himself home. Needless to say Cloud had bolted the second he could. Anything to get away from the hospital and lab coats.

Sadly, he learned really fast that he wasn't the only one to have a negative reaction to doctors. Kisa had been even worse. She refused to let any one besides Cloud, Reno, and Reeve handle her. Reeve's explanation was that her advanced mako made her more sensitive to some things.

But Cloud knew the truth. Kisa didn't like doctors because of what Hojo had done to Zack.

As much as he wanted to deny it it was already clear that Kisa was Zack. She had the same little quirks that he did. Actually, Reno already had a bruise on his face because he had been holding her up to his face and she had let her head fall forward and smack him. That hadn't been totally Zack like but the smirk she had had after was. And the fact that she poked the bruise whenever possible.

"Ow! She poked me again!"

"I told you to put her down."

"I tried! She wouldn't let go of me. Gaia, Cloud, I thought babies were supposed to be developing. How come both of yours are already developed?"

"Do I really need to answer? Mako."

"Oh. Right. Umm…you want her?"

Sighing, Cloud held out his arms for Reno to pass Kisa over. Shiva strike him if he ever admitted it but he was already uncomfortable around her. Not because she acted like Zack but because he was already thinking of her as Zack. Too many times he had imagined her fully grown and wondered what it would be like to pursue her. Damn it all! Sephiroth was right; this whole Zack reincarnate thing was a curse.

And yet…

The moment Kisa looked up at him all Cloud's frustration fell away. Her purple eyes seemed to soak away all his problems. Chuckling, he couldn't help but ruffle her already spiky black hair and laughed at her disgruntled look. No doubt about it; she was Zack.

A single cry alerted Cloud to the fact that his son was awake. Ian was pretty laid back, considering he was Zack's son. Still, he couldn't stand thinking that his sister was getting something he was missing out on. Not knowing whether to groan or laugh Cloud held out an arm and Reno brought the boy over. As soon as the baby saw Cloud he quieted down.

"You would never think this was Zack's kid," Reno joked. "He's so quiet."

"He's quiet now because he's getting what he wants. Just try refusing him; see how quiet he is then. Speaking of quiet or lack there of, what are you still doing here?"

Reno flopped onto Cloud's bed, wincing when Kisa glared at him. How the heck did a baby manage that dirty of a look? "Come on Cloud. Do you really think Rufus is going to trust you on your own?"

"Considering I no longer work for him nor do I care about his opinion I fail to see how that matters."

"Are you simply trying to be difficult? Fine, I'll explain it as blunt as possible. We're worried about you."

Cloud looked at Reno before snorting and looking away. "Uh-huh. Right. And I'm a moogle in disguise. Nice try, Reno."

Reno opened his mouth to argue but then closed it silently. If the blonde didn't want to accept his answer then there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, it was no big deal. So why did it hurt?

"Suit yourself. Point is, I'm not leaving. And your mom has already said I can stay so don't bother with that angle."

This time it was Cloud who scowled, making Reno smirk. He and Kisa looked identical when they made that face. It was actually sort of cute.

Suddenly, Cloud picked up Kisa and almost shoved her at Reno. The Turk grabbed her frantically before opening his mouth to yell at the stupid blonde. His tirade was cut off as the baby once again poked his bruise. Hard. His eyes actually started to water. Cloud just smiled and nodded. "Good job, Kisa." Kisa smiled at him.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah Reno?"

"Drop dead."

"No Reno."

* * *

_Author's note: I know I'm not supposed to be back yet but I ended up having to quit Lent. I'm trying to enlist in the army so I've had to do a lot of online stuff. Anyway, since I'm back anyway I thought I'd start writing again. I realize this is like uber short but I sort of lost my train of thought (and interest) in this story so I'm trying to start up again. Wish me luck! Also, I've started another story that I hope you'll all like. It's not an mpreg unfortunately but I think it's pretty cool. On to the reviews!_

_Dragi: I know what you mean. I got about a week into this Lent and I felt like I was going to die. I missed everything, especially my writing. But I'm back now! Celebrate!_

_Aeriths Rain: Cloud got through just fine._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	11. Chapter 11

A screech from the backyard made Cloud pause until he heard indignant yelling and laughter. Shaking his head he wondered what Kisa had done this time. It seemed she was always playing pranks, especially on Reno. Although that didn't sound like Reno's voice. Reno didn't really screech; more like he yelped. Couldn't be Rude; he would jump a mile high but didn't make any noise. Yuffie wouldn't be wasting her breath yelling; besides, it was a male voice. Barret and Cid were out since he couldn't hear any obscenities.

Finally curious, Cloud put his paper down and went out to check. What he saw nearly made him laugh aloud. Kisa was leaning against the fence with a totally unrepentant look on her face while her victim stood, soaked, in the middle of the yard. She didn't seem to care that the man was yelling at her nor did she seem interested in what he said. A picture of Zack at his most innocent. Deciding to intervene now rather then later, Cloud stepped out of the house.

"Rufus. I wasn't expecting you."

Kisa's eyes lit up as Cloud walked over and she ran into his arms. He picked her up and threw her over a shoulder as he watched the president of ShinRa try and compose himself. Quite a feat actually since he was soaked in water. Or at least Cloud thought it was water. It had a strange odor that eluded him for a moment before it all clicked. He glanced into his daughter's eyes, disapproval clearly displayed. Still unrepentant, she just shrugged. It was so…so…so Zack that Cloud couldn't resist the twitch of his lips that showed he was laughing inside. Deciding to deal with her later the blonde turned his attention back to ShinRa.

"Did you need something?"

"Not really," the ash blonde replied, irritation still clear in his voice. "I just came to check in on you. Reno reported that you were having some trouble."

Cloud shrugged, not really interested. "Reno always thinks I have trouble. Besides, if I do have any problems I have a whole rebel group full of people I can go to. Not to mention some other friends that I don't feel like mentioning. So it's no concern of yours."

Rufus frowned at that but it wasn't in anger but rather confusion. "Cloud, you can't tell me that you haven't seen or heard what people are saying."

"People are always saying things," Cloud dismissed, turning on his heel to enter the house again in dismissal. People were probably saying he had a mistress or something like that. No big deal really. He'd weathered worse.

"This time they are talking about your kids."

Pausing at the door, Cloud half-turned. He didn't care what people said about him but his kids were always a touchy subject. He had flattened Barret after the thick-headed miner had said that Kisa was to masculine. Tifa was terrified of him ever since she had said Ian was just an unfortunate byproduct of Kisa. If people were talking about his kids he wanted to know. "What are they saying?"

Knowing he was on dangerous ground, Rufus shifted slightly. If the SOLDIER attacked he had zero chances of victory but he might manage an escape. "Mostly they speculate on whether your kids will be the beginning of Neo-SOLDIER or not. Some of the thing I heard made it seem like you approved so I came to see. Obviously you don't."

That Cloud didn't agree was the understatement of the century. No way, no way in Gaia was either of his kids going into anything even vaguely resembling the SOLDIER program. Not after everything he and Zack had suffered because of it. He was opening his mouth to say so when Kisa's quiet voice reached his ear.

"Please Mommy?"

Cloud's head snapped around to face his child. Kisa was watching him closely, her purple eyes bright and intense. It was the exact same look Zack had when he was serious. Except… it wasn't. For the first time ever there seemed to be a glimmer of independent thought. Like it was Kisa asking this and not Zack's memories. Besides…

…she had called him Mommy.

Sighing, Cloud regarded ShinRa before nodding tersely. "I'll think about it," he said in a clipped voice before turning again and closing the door in the president's face. Putting Kisa down he remembered something and opened the door once more to see Rufus walking away.

"Hey ShinRa!" The ash blonde stopped but didn't turn. "Hurry and get out of those clothes and take a shower. That wasn't water Kisa dumped on you. It's a special kind of dye that looks clear." Cloud wasted a second to see Rufus whirl around, his eyes wide in shock before closing the door again with a smile. He hoped she had chosen pink dye. Rufus with pink hair would be hilarious. "Kisa, what color did you use?"

"Neon gween!"

Cloud lost it, collapsing against the door as he laughed. Rufus ShinRa, president of ShinRa Inc. and one of the most important men on the planet now had neon green hair. Zack would be so proud. But before he could tell her that Kisa leaned up and kissed him.

On the mouth.

And he kissed back.

It took a few seconds before his mind caught up with his body. He wasn't kissing three years his senior husband Zack. He was kissing one and a half year old daughter Kisa. His head jerked back, smacking against the door frame and cracking the wood. Kisa looked up at him in surprise until her actions caught up with her. She blushed violently as both of them tried to figure out what to say or do. In the end the silence was too much and she bolted for her room, leaving Cloud alone.

Gently this time, Cloud let his head fall back against the door and he closed he eyes. What in Odin's name was he going to do? He couldn't seem to keep Kisa and Zack separate in his mind. What was he going to do when she was fully grown? He shuddered at the very thought. Maybe worse, what would Zack say if he knew?

_That…was…freaky._

Speak of the devil and he shall cometh. "Hey Zack."

_Cloud. You do realize that you just kissed our daughter. I mean the whole stick your tongue in her mouth sort of kiss._

"Yes Zack. I realize that."

_You do remember that she isn't even two._

"Yes Zack. I remember that."

_And you do remember that you are married._

"Yes Zack. I remember that too."

_You remember that you are married to me?"_

Cloud finally opened his eyes, glaring at the SOLDIER kneeling before him. "I remember that in the marriage ceremony I bound my spirit to my husband and his to mine. I also remember that do to a certain husbands mistake my daughter is made from a part of that spirit. Therefore I am having a very hard time getting my spirit to accept that she is different. Do you remember whose fault it is that I'm in this situation?"

Zack hung his head in shame, knowing Cloud was right. He had screwed up big time on this and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Yes Cloud. I remember. I am…I'm so sorry. If I had known it would be like this I would have done something. Not sure what but I would have tried. I guess…I just didn't want to believe it would be this bad._

Sighing, Cloud let go of his anger. "It's okay Zack. How could you know? No one wanted to believe it would be like this. Besides, I think there's hope." Zack perked up slightly. "She called my Mommy just a few moments ago."

Confusion then understanding then joy flashed across Zack's face. This was the first time ever that Kisa had acknowledged Cloud as a parent.

_Cloud, that's great! Maybe she'll start developing herself now!_

"We can only hope."

The phone rang suddenly, making Cloud jump. He got to his feet and answered with a quiet hello before jerking the phone away from his ear. Unidentifiable shouts and curses came through the ear piece before Cloud managed to hand up. Seeing Zack's confused look the blonde just smiled darkly. "The president has Kisa to thank for his now neon green hair and suit."

Kisa stopped playing with her toys and looked around as laughter filled the house. She smiled slightly as the voice was pegged in her mind._ "I wonder why Daddy is happy."_

* * *

_Author's note: Just the reviews this time. It's to late for anything else._

_Aeriths Rain: I'm glad you like Kisa. She is so much fun!_

_Momonster: Everybody loves Kisa! She's the perfect female Zack! Just wait till she's older; she gets his whole flirt with anyone human attitude. Cloud isn't sure what to do with her. Obviously Zack is a little jealous but it's not to bad since he understands._

_Selkis1701: Here, this one is longer. Glad your still with me!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom!"

Sighing, Cloud risked glancing away from the stove to see Ian run in. He could see tears shining in his son's eyes but none were falling. Which meant he was mad but not hurt.

"Mom, Tifa said I'm stupid," the six year old boy whined. His voice shook with anger but other then that and the tears he seemed composed. More so then Kisa would have been at least.

Finally turning his back on the stove Cloud knelt down and let Ian run into his arms.

"Why does Tifa hate me?" Ian sniffed, utterly confused. The black haired fist-fighter clearly loved Cloud and Kisa but she couldn't stand being around Ian. She took every chance she could get to ridicule or criticize the boy.

"I don't know," Cloud answered softly, already plotting what to do to his 'friend'. He thought he had made it clear that she wasn't to say anything to Ian during the party. Apparently she had forgotten. Figures.

"Hey Cloud! When are those burgers going to be-oh. What happened?"

Glancing up, Cloud saw Reno step into the kitchen, worry clear on his face. He would die before he would admit it but the Turk had grown close to both of the kids over the past six years. True, it was a little awkward to deal with Kisa since she thought like Zack but still. If either kid was hurt Reno wanted to help.

"Hey Reno. Tifa insulted Ian again," Cloud said surly. A tiny part of his mind found it amusing that he no longer chafed about Reno hanging around. Actually, he sort of enjoyed it. The Turk was actually quite serious and civil off duty. It hadn't taken Cloud long to realize that the flirty rebel attitude that people normally saw was a carefully constructed mask. No one took people like that seriously so no one took Reno seriously. For a Turk there could be nothing better.

Sighing, Reno squatted nearby, watching Ian calm down. Most of the times the kids would accept his comfort but he knew when they didn't want him there. If Ian had gone all the way to Cloud for comfort when Reno had been just across the room then it was Cloud's touch that he needed, not Reno's.

"Cloud, you have got to do something about that witch you call a friend. This is getting out of hand."

"I know, I know. But tell me, how do you tell someone who's been your friend since forever that you don't want to be their friend anymore? That you don't even want to see them anymore."

"Easy. Say, 'I am sick and tired of your attitude towards my son. Get the hell out of here and don't ever come back."

"…okay then. Let me rephrase what I said. How do_ I_ tell someone who's been my friend since forever that I don't want to see them anymore?"

"Hmm…that one's harder."

A quiet giggle made both men smile as Ian looked up at them. His tears were gone and a tiny smile lived in the corner of his mouth once more. There was still hurt and confusion in his face but other then that he was normal once more. Seeing this Cloud got to his feet before grabbing Ian's hand gently. "Come on. Let's go talk to Tifa."

With Reno following, the two Strife's walked through the house to where the party was. Quite chatting and laughter filled the room as everyone moved around. A tick in Cloud's neck was the only indication that he was upset that Rufus had set up the party at his house. Really, he would be madder but Kisa and Ian had been overjoyed so he had caved silently. That didn't mean he wasn't going to get Rufus back for this. Or maybe this was payback, Cloud thought as he spotted the neon green hair easily. He had forgotten that the dye Kisa had used all those years ago had been a permanent type. The president's hair now grew green and he couldn't seem to dye it.

Yeah, the party was probably Rufus's revenge.

Spotting Tifa, Cloud let Ian shift behind him as he walked right over. It didn't take long for the female fighter to see him and her eyes lit up. Only to promptly darken when she spotted Ian behind him. Her mouth opened to no doubt say something scornful but Cloud held up a hand, silencing her. Sadly, it also had the added effect of silencing everyone. Not that Cloud cared just then.

"I thought I told you to leave Ian alone," the blonde growled, almost appeased when she actually stepped back. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't to talk to him today. That you weren't even supposed to approach him. So why did you call him stupid?"

Tifa tried stuttering out some denial when Yuffie suddenly stepped forward, glaring at her one time friend. "Don't deny it," she hissed. "We all heard. You said that Ian was incapable of understanding even the most basic things and that the only reason he existed was to prove how superior his sister was. And don't forget that on our way here you said that Ian was an abomination because he had two fathers. If that's the case Kisa should be an abomination too but you have nothing but good things to say about her."

"I _am _an abomination," a quiet voice said from the hall. Everyone turned to find Kisa standing there, her arms crossed and anger snapping in her eyes. Ignoring everyone else she stalked into the room, her eyes locked on Tifa. Later people would say that for a moment it had seemed like Zack was there rather then Kisa. Only a few knew that in reality it felt like there was more then Zack there right then. Not that Kisa cared. Stopping before Tifa she stared up at the older woman while deathly silence reigned.

"I am an abomination," she said again, her voice still quiet. "I was conceived by two males, one of whom is dead. Added to that I am a girl produced from two men. I need no mako injections because I create my own. I have the memories and life of another person inside me. In many ways I am just the end product of an experiment. So yes, I am an abomination. And if I am then yes, my brother is as well. Being different we have learned to accept everyone who is different. Being freaks we have learned to accept all freaks. Being abominations we have learned to accept all abominations. But we are not judges; we are not people who judge others on what they are rather then who they are. We are not judges like you. Therefore, we do not accept you."

Her voice had never risen, her glare had never softened. Every word from Kisa's mouth sounded like a shout and felt like a slap. Six year olds were not meant to have such insight, not even six year olds like her. No one dared to move, barely dared to breathe, as she stood her ground. And it was in that stillness that Cloud heard a pleased chuckle. Well, at least Zack approved.

A sudden knock at the door startled everyone but Kisa just calmly walked over and opened it. Outside stood a cab driver, his cab parked along the road. Kisa smiled at him, her whole face changing to smug satisfaction. Turning, she smirked at Tifa. "Your cab is here." When Tifa only blinked Kisa shrugged. "I'm not about to let anyone who insults my brother to stick around so that they can do it again. So I took the liberty of calling a cab to take you home." Understanding flew across Tifa's face to be replaced by indignant rage. But she cowered again as Kisa's face darkened once more. Silently, the fighter gathered her things and left in a huff. Although she did shudder when she passed Kisa. The door slammed shut and everyone waited until they heard the cab drive off. Kisa turned back to everyone, a true smile on her lips.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Everyone burst out laughing while Ian ran over to grab his twin in a hug. Cloud was nearly doubled over in laughter as a scent reached his nose. He sniffed in confusion before it clicked. With a panicked scream he flew out of the room yelling, "The burgers!"

The laughter simply grew.

* * *

_Author's note: I think I'm finally getting into the story again. Anyway, never really intended for Tifa to be evil but it just sort of worked that way. If any of you are upset at this, too bad! I'm not forcing you to read it. On to reviews!_

_Aerith's Rain: Enjoy those independent thoughts because they do not last. By the end she can hardly tell the difference between her life and Zack's. And Ian isn't a byproduct; Tifa was just being a b*tch. But thanks for petting him! He likes it!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	13. Chapter 13

"See, this goes here and this goes here."

"I thought that went over there."

"Well, it can but it slows the reaction time."

"Oh."

Reno smiled down at Ian as the twelve year old tried to memorize everything he was doing. The boy had been begging the redhead to teach him how to care for a helicopter so the Turk was starting out easy. If learning how to build in engine could be considered easy.

About to correct the dark haired blonde again Reno was interrupted by a sudden crash. Looking up he saw Cloud stalking away, his sword out and swinging. The Turk winced when the SOLDIER sliced right through a tree but gasped when the blonde actually stabbed Fenrir. Something was seriously wrong.

"Stay here," the Turk ordered the child before racing over, hoping that Cloud wouldn't stab him. Breathing a prayer he reached out and grabbed Cloud's arm. Next thing he knew he was flying backwards and hit the ground. Hard. Wheezing, he leapt to his feet again to find Cloud glaring at him, his blue eyes sparking and blank. Great. Just great. Cloud's mind was empty. Just what the Turk needed. And if you didn't catch the sarcasm then something is wrong.

"Easy Blondie," the Turk tried to soothe. "It's me. Reno. You remember me, right? I've been living here the past thirteen years." Cloud's eyes stayed blank. Time to change tactics. "Seriously, you need to calm down. You're scaring Ian." That was it. The sparks died away as Cloud's eyes refocused. For a moment the blonde seemed confused until the memories came back. A wince existed for a fraction of a second before Cloud slung his sword onto his back and reached out to pull Reno up.

"Sorry about that," the blonde muttered before he was suddenly tackled by Ian. The preteen wasn't crying but he held onto Cloud tightly, like he was afraid Cloud would lose it again. Oddly enough, neither man minded. It took a while but Ian was finally convinced that his mom was safe and he went back to building his engine. Reno waited until the boy was engrossed once more before poking the blonde.

"So what happened this time?" Cloud sighed and shifted, uncomfortable.

"Kisa kissed me again."

"Not to sound insensitive but why did that bother you? She's been doing that off and on for the past six years. After all, she is Zack."

"Yeah, but this time was different."

"How so?"

"It was the first time she kissed right after she stepped out of the shower and had nothing on."

"…."

"Like I said."

Just then Kisa appeared, her hair still wet from the shower. She glanced at Cloud, sadness clear in her eyes, before turning to see what Ian was doing. Ian scowled at her until she suddenly ruffled his hair, making him laugh. It didn't escape Reno's attention that even Ian was noticing that she wasn't acting like she should. To many times anymore she acted like Ian was her son, not her brother. Combine that with the fact that she and Cloud kept forgetting that she wasn't Zack and things were starting to get tough for all of them.

Although none more so then Kisa.

Kisa knew she wasn't supposed to be this way. In her mind she knew that she was Ian's sister, not his father. She knew she was Cloud's daughter, not his husband. She knew she was Reno's friend, not a potential work partner. She knew all this but for some reason she couldn't seem to believe it. There was just too much Zack in her. At the most random times she would remember what he did and what he said and would find herself doing the same. It was looking like she would never manage to live her own life. All she would ever be is a copy.

Nothing more.

Everyone jumped when the doorbell sounded. No one was supposed to be coming over today. Confused, Reno walked over to open the door, instantly snapping into attention when he saw who was out there.

"Sir! We weren't expecting you."

"You never are," Rufus drawled as he walked in. He heard a snort and turned to glare at Kisa as she tried to smother her laughs. Nothing hid her smile as she glanced up at the green hair, which was actually a bad idea since it simply renewed her laughter. Contrary to popular belief, she hadn't meant for the dye to be permanent. It had just worked out that way.

Ignoring the snickering girl, Rufus turned back to Cloud. He could already see the unease in the SOLDIER's as he shifted. Well, might as well get it over with.

"I am here to ask if you've made up your mind yet," ShinRa said primly, every bit the president. He noticed Reno stiffen but kept his eyes on Cloud. He would never admit it but he was actually a little scared of the other blonde. There was no doubt in his mind that Tseng on the other Turks would stop anyone from assassinating him. There was also no doubt that every Turk he had wouldn't be enough to even slow Cloud down if the SOLDIER wanted him dead. It really was a risk to bring the subject up again but he had to know.

Sighing, Cloud walked over to his kids and knelt to squat beside them. Both sets of purple eyes glanced up at him, confusion in one and excitement in the other. Leave it to Kisa to know exactly what was going on.

"It's up to you two," he said quietly. "Rufus wants you two to be the beginning of Neo-SOLDIER. If you want to go no one will stop you. After all, I think by now you both know all about it. The good…" He glanced up to glare at Rufus, rage clear in his eyes. "…and the bad."

Both children fell silent, each thinking things over in their own way. Ian started spinning a piece of engine in his fingers, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Kisa stood up and started walking around aimlessly, letting the movement calm her mind. At least she didn't do those stupid looking squats.

Surprisingly, it was Ian that made up his mind first. "I want to do it," he said, his eyes bright. "I want to be a SOLDIER." Cloud nodded, a little worried and surprised but accepting. He had honestly thought his son would rather be a Turk. Oh well, at least SOLDIERS were more honest. That had to be a plus. As Ian and Rufus started talking Cloud turned back to Kisa. He was shocked to find her still thinking.

"Kisa," Reno suddenly said quietly, making everyone stop and look at him. "Is something wrong? Cloud and I thought you would jump at this chance." Kisa nodded tersely before resuming her walk. She was silent for a few more moments before sighing and raking her hands through her spiky hair.

"That's just it," she replied, just as quiet. "I really, really want to do this. But I don't know if I want it or if Zack wants it. Just once I'd like to make up my own mind and not simply follow dad." She paused and thought over what she just said before laughing coldly. "I don't even know if I have a mind of my own."

Finally stopping, Kisa sighed before turning back to everyone. There was anger in her posture but no one knew who it was directed at. Probably herself.

"Since I seem to be incapable of having a single want, thought, or desire that I can call my own I guess I'll just have to trust that dad knew what he was doing when he joined SOLDIER. Count me in."

* * *

_Author's note: I don't think this story is going to be anywhere near as long as Cloud's cloud was. In fact, I think I'll be wrapping it up in like the next five chapters. Oh well. On to the reviews!_

_Aeriths Rain: Hmm. It seems you're my only constant reviewer now. …Cool! Anyway, you're right. Poor Ian. I'm really making him go through a lot. At least this time it was Kisa having the problems._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	14. Chapter 14

Sighing, Cloud watched the ground fly by beneath him. His eyes locked on the shadow of the chopper and he let his mind be filled with it. Slowly the drone of the blades and the griping of the pilot, a certain redhead, faded away. Nothing was left but inner peace.

Inner peace that wasn't so peaceful. Cloud hated surprises; he always had. Back in Nibelheim surprises always ended in pain. In SOLDIER surprises always ended in punishment duty. In AVALANCHE surprises normally ended in losses. If not then they ended with Yuffie hanging off him. The last surprise in his life had been getting pregnant. So no, Cloud didn't like being surprised.

And yet that's just what Kisa had done.

The blonde could still remember it, why he was even out here. He had been sitting at home arguing with Reno when his PHS had gone off. At first he had ignored it but the person kept calling. Finally, the blonde had answered.

"What do you want?!"

"_Hello to you too."_

"Eh? Kisa?"

"_No, Sephiroth. Of course I'm Kisa. Who else would I be?"_

"Is something wrong?"

"_That's an understatement."_

"What?"

"_Nothing. Look, can you come out here? There's something you need to see."_

"Kisa, must I remind you that while you are Neo-SOLDIER I am no longer connected to SOLDIER at all?"

"_Mother, must I remind you that while you are no longer SOLDIER you used to be? Besides, I could just order you."_

"Order me? How so?"

"_Well, I _am_ General now."_

"WHAT?!"

"_Ow, ow, pain. Oh that hurt. What the- OH GREAT! Thanks, thanks a lot mom! You just ruptured my inner ear. Gaia, I thought only Reno screeched that loud."_

"Forget that; what do you mean, you're General?"

"_Pray tell, what else could I mean? ShinRa promoted me to General of SOLDIER nearly six months ago. Didn't he tell you?"_

"No."

"…_ah. Sorry. Anyway, I know you don't like SOLDIER or ShinRa but I really do need you to come out here. I'm at the old Junon base and…well…just get out here. Now."_

"I'll have Reno fly me out. See you in a couple hours."

"_Right. Mom?"_

"Yes?"

"_Hurry. Please."_

And that was why Cloud was now in a helicopter being flown by Reno to the old SOLDIER base in Junon. For the life of him Cloud couldn't figure out what Kisa had been talking about. She hadn't even given him a clue. Seemed she really was cut out to be a general. Which reminded Cloud, he'd have to come up with some sort of 'present' for Rufus. Maybe something to dye his teeth blue. Yeah, that would work.

"Approaching Junon," Reno said over the mic, drawing Cloud's attention back to his surroundings. Ahead he could see Junon, no longer a major city but also not the ruins that Midgar had become. Cloud didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that.

"Ready?" Reno asked, knowing that Cloud was anxious. "Alright then. Jump in three…two…one…NOW!" Cloud leapt out of the chopper, falling gracefully until he could land, rolling forward to absorb the shock. Once his feet were firmly on the ground he waved up at Reno before trotting to the main building. He entered quietly, instantly spotting Kisa. She stood in the thick of the chaos, her spiky black hair very distinctive. Admittedly, she wore her hair differently from Zack; hers was shorter though just as spiky. Still, Cloud knew the only reason she wore it that way was to show the world she wasn't her father.

"Kisa," Cloud called, watching her eyes snap towards him. They were sharp and mad as they came around but softened when they saw him.

"Hey mom."

The two Strife's hugged before Kisa stepped back.

"Thanks for coming so quick. Sorry to drag you all the way out here but…well, follow me." With that she turned and started trotting down a hall. Confused and curious, Cloud followed.

"We found one of Hojo's old labs here," Kisa said as she walked. "There was still a lot of stuff down there. Our scientists are going bananas over all the junk. Anyway, we not only found documents and tools, we also found experiments. Admittedly, most of the experiments will need to be destroyed but a few were salvaged. One of them was what I called you out here for. He woke up about four hours ago and I made sure he was real before I called. After all, I don't want to make you go through this if it wasn't really him."

"Wasn't really who?" Cloud interrupted, thoroughly confused. Instead of answering, Kisa pointed ahead. Following her finger Cloud saw what she was pointing at. It took a second for his mind to place what he saw before everything snapped into place.

"Zack!" Cloud cried, rushing past Kisa. Zack looked up at Cloud's voice before shooting off the table he was on. The two men tackled each other, laughing and sobbing at the same time. Then, in front of everyone, they kissed. Neither one minded that their relationship was supposed to be a secret; the joy of finding each other again erased all other thoughts.

Ending the kiss both men started to talk at once, both seemingly determined to squeeze twenty years of conversation into a few minutes. All around them the Neo-SOLDIERS, Turks, and scientists smiled indulgently. Kisa had already warned them that this would happen. She had known the second she had determined that Zack had really returned from the dead. No one knew how it had happened; the fact that it had was enough.

Ian watched his fathers fondly as the tried to catch up. Like everyone else he was touched by the love they obviously shared. Unlike everyone else he noticed that one person did not seem happy. Quietly, he walked over to his sister and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his eyes on her while she watched their parents. She sighed sadly before shrugging out of his awkward hug.

"Zack's back," she said sadly before turning around. Ian only barely heard the rest of her statement as she walked away.

"If they have the original then what would anyone want with a copy?"

* * *

_Author's note: Umm…forgot to mention but Kisa and Ian are fifteen in this chapter. Poor Kisa; she can't even be happy by her father's return. She's really got it tough. On to reviews!_

_Aeriths Rain: Agreed. Poor Kisa._

_Shadow Haloed Angel: O.O Wow. That has got to be the best review I have ever gotten. Not that all the others weren't great; after all, I love all reviews. But that one was just…wow. I'm glad you stuck with me. And you're right. Kisa is a lot like Vincent and his demons. Never realized that before. Well, thanks a lot!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	15. Chapter 15

The soft clinking of glasses and ever present murmur of soft voices never changed. Whether it was now or twenty-three years ago it was always the same. It didn't matter who experienced it, it never varied. It never changed.

Never…"Hey."

Slowly, Kisa turned away from her drink to look up at her new companion. The barest of smiles appeared on her face though her face remained sad.

"Hey big brother."

Denzel sat across from Kisa, his eyes not on her drink but rather the five empty bottles she had near her. He couldn't manage to stifle a sigh at the sight. Honestly, his sister was far from alcoholic but she could go on drinking binges that would put a true alcoholic to shame. As she reached for her glass again he gently knocked her hand aside.

"Why are you drinking?" he asked quietly. "You know you can't get drunk. There is too much mako in your system." Kisa shrugged, not really caring.

"Maybe I'll get lucky one of these times."

Looking around Denzel realized just how late it was. Most of the other customers were already gone and Tifa was closing up. "Come on, closing time." Kisa didn't budge. "Kisa?"

"She never leaves," Tifa said from across the bar. She still had a certain degree of hatred towards Kisa for what had happened at that party years ago. But she would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried about the girl. Despite the fact that Kisa often went on drinking binges none had been this bad before. "I don't have the heart to kick her out when I know she'll just wait outside the door for me to open again. Besides, I don't know just how much cold a SOLDIER can take and it's been below zero this whole week. So I just let her stay."

Ignoring both adults, Kisa leaned back in her chair and gazed out the window. She could see snow flakes falling and remembered how she used to love to watch it snow. Mostly she remembered the time she had run out into the middle of a blizzard to get the full affect. The only problem had been that she had only been wearing a t-shirt and light sweats. Cloud had nearly had kittens at that. The tiniest of smiles bloomed on her lips as she thought back to those days. But the smile died slowly as she kept watching. Funny. Seemed she no longer liked the snow.

"SOLDIERS can't commit suicide," she said suddenly, silencing both adults. She knew they were staring at her in shock but couldn't bring herself to care. Instead, she just kept talking. "It's strange really. It's like our bodies want to live so bad that they don't care about our mind. If we try to stab ourselves our arms either don't work or shift so we don't hit anything vital. If we try to poison ourselves our bodies expel the poison before it can work. If we try to jump off a building our bodies twist like a cat till we land safely. If we try to slit an artery our bodies will heal almost instantly. No matter how much we may want to die we simply can't. It's kind of annoying, actually."

"Kisa, you…" Denzel whispered. Kisa didn't answer him but the look on her face was enough of an answer. When she shifted both adults could see the scars on her arms where she had obviously tried to slit her artery.

"I thought maybe alcohol poisoning might do it," she continued. "But it didn't. My body simply takes all the contaminants from the alcohol and stores it. Don't know why it surprised me."

"Why?" Tifa whispered, shocked that the strong, vibrant young girl she had known was the same person sitting before her. Kisa glanced her way before looking out the window again."When I joined Neo-SOLDIER mom was very supportive," she whispered. "True, he wasn't always up to date, like when I got promoted to General and he didn't know for a few months. But he was always there for me. He wrote me every day and called as often as he could. Whenever I wasn't sure about what I was doing he'd help me. I mean, Ian helped quite a bit too but mom was my main support. And then Zack came back. Suddenly, it was like I didn't exist anymore. Mom quite writing. He quite calling. I tried calling him a few times but he never answered. Oh, sometimes he would contact me but it always seemed to be in passing. Like he just randomly remembered me. And Ian…well, Ian might as well have quit SOLDIER. He had Rufus put him on reserve duty and spends all his time at him with our parents. Or, maybe I should say he stays home with_ his_ parents.

"Want to know what really sucks? Today is our birthday. That's why I cam back this week. I was going to surprise everyone. But they forgot about me. I heard them talking before I even knocked. None of them seemed to even realize that I wasn't there. That's why I came here. Still, I thought that maybe, maybe they would remember. So this morning I went back. They hadn't. Actually, they had already started the party. Everyone was there. No one missed me."

Standing abruptly, Kisa dropped a large gil note on the table before walking out. She paused at the door and smiled sadly. "Looks like I was right all along. When you have the original, what could anyone want with a copy." And with that, she was gone.

Stunned silence settled on the bar for a moment before Tifa slammed the tray she was carrying to the ground. Furious, she stalked over to the door and wrenched it open. Stopping to look back at Denzel she jerked her head towards the Strife's house. "Want to go crash a party?" Denzel's eyes were just as cold and furious as hers as he nodded.

"Let's go."

~*~

Laughing, Ian watched Zack try to juggle. Normally the raven SOLDIER could do it with ease but since Cloud kept throwing in random things all the way from paper plates to ornate Wutain china his dad was having a bit of a harder time. He had just managed to get fifty small objects in the air when the door slammed open. Everyone spun towards the door, hands on their weapons as they faced their enemy.

Their enemy turned out to be Tifa and Denzel.

Before anyone could do anything Tifa stalked in, walked right up to Cloud and slapped him. Everyone was so shocked that no one moved, not even Zack. All any of them could do was watch as Tifa stood there, her chest heaving in rage.

"How could you?" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "How could you all forget? All of you, every last one of you, said that she wasn't a copy so why are you acting like she is?"

Reaching up to touch his stinging cheek Cloud simply stared at his old friends in surprise. "Forget who?" he asked, unable to think of what she could mean. But instead of Tifa answering Denzel stepped in.

"Who?!" the young man nearly screamed, tears screaming down his cheeks. "Who else?! Tell me, who is missing from this scene? Who should be here but isn't?" Everyone looked around in confusion, unable to think of anyone. In the end Marlene's daughter, Lilly, stepped forward and tugged Cloud's hand. When the blonde looked down at her she tilted her head. "Where's Kisa?" Everyone froze.

"Kisa," Ian breathed, the thought shattering his mind. His sister. He had forgotten his own sister. He hadn't even thought of her.

"Yes, Kisa!" Tifa yelled, tears of fury flowing from her eyes. "Your daughter! Do you remember her now?! Do you want me to tell you where she is? She is in town right now! I know because she has been living in my bar for the past week. She came all the way from Junon just to celebrate with you and you forgot her! Should I tell you some of what she's been going through these past three years? Tell me, when was the last time any of you wrote to her? She says that Cloud used to write every day; he hasn't written once since Zack came back. When was the last time any of you called her? She says that Cloud used to call as often as possible; he hasn't called once since Zack came back. When was the last time any of you gave her support? She says that Ian used to support her all the time; he hasn't even _seen_ her since ZACK CAME BACK!"

To upset to continue Tifa just stood there, sobbing in anger. Denzel touched her shoulder, his eyes as furious as hers.

"When she was little she always used to say that she was just a copy," he said, his words sounding like a yell in the silence. "We always told her that she wasn't. We told her that while she was made from Zack's spirit she was still herself. But since Zack has come back we've all tossed her aside. Treated her like a copy we no longer had a use for. You want to know how bad it's gotten? She has tried to kill herself! She was able to give us a long list of ways that can't kill a SOLDIER and she knows because she has tried them all! That's how bad it has gotten!"

Silence fell as Denzel finally fell silent, the only sound coming from Tifa's sobs. A sudden knock on the door made everyone jump before they turned towards it. In the frame stood a SOLDIER cadet and he looked very embarrassed to have obviously interrupted something. Still, he was there to deliver a message so he snapped to attention.

"Exactly ten minutes ago General Kisa left to return to Junon by chopper. She apologizes for not saying goodbye in person but duty called."

"She said to tell us that?" Ian asked in surprise. His surprise only grew when the cadet shook his head.

"No Major Strife. She told me to tell that to Mrs. Tifa and Mr. Denzel. She left no message for anyone else." His job finished, the cadet saluted before turning on his heel and leaving. He wasn't even down the drive way when Tifa suddenly shook loose from Denzel and punched Zack in the mouth.

"I wish you had stayed dead," she seethed. "At least then we wouldn't have to be dealing with a Kisa that acts more dead then alive." With that said she spun on her heel and left, Denzel following. No one moved for long moments until Ian's legs suddenly collapsed.

"What have we done?" he sobbed, not knowing that everyone else was asking the same question. "What have we done?"

~*~

The cut was healed before a single drop of blood could escape. Sighing, Kisa put the dagger back in its sheath before staring ahead again. She really did hate flying in choppers but she couldn't stay in that place for one more moment. Really, she did hope that Tifa and Denzel wouldn't be upset at her for leaving without a proper goodbye. Knowing that her family was just the down the road and knowing they had forgotten about her was just to much for her to put up with. At least if she was in Junon she could use distance as an excuse to rationalize their distance.

"General," the pilot said over the mic, "something is appearing on the scan. It looks like a-" He never got to finish. An unnatural scream had both humans clutching their ears as large talons sliced through the roof. Kisa managed to unhook and throw herself out of the cockpit but saw the talons pierce the pilot's chest. Before she could see anything else something struck her on the back, paralyzing her from the waist down. A short, outraged scream managed to get through her lips before she hit the hard ground. Groaning, she managed to roll over enough to see her attacker. At the sight of him her mouth went dry and she was filled with terror. As the man of her nightmares slowly walked over his name fell from her frozen lips.

"Hojo."

* * *

_Author's note: Dun-dun-dun! Oh, I feel so evil! And this is such a sad chapter. How can I be this mean? I'm actually crying over here! Well, that and I seriously want to punch Cloud, Zack and Ian right now. I mean, honestly! How could they forget Kisa? Oh yeah! Kisa and Ian are turning 18 in this chapter. Oh well, on to the reviews!_

_Aeriths Rain: No. They do not have fun being a family. Sorry._

_Selkis1701: Um…how was the last chapter strange? Still, thanks for reviewing!_

_Anyway, two more chapters and I'm done with this! I told you it wouldn't be much longer. Last two chapters are really sad, worse then this, so if you don't like that then don't read any more._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	16. Chapter 16

I could feel my pulse as I floated. I couldn't feel what I was floating in, thank Gaia since I knew anyway, but at least I could feel my pulse. That was good. Sometimes I couldn't feel it and I'd wonder if I died. But I could feel it now. I could feel my pulse as I floated.

Hmm…I thought that already.

"_Professor, her mind scans are acting up again. She's awake."_

Are they talking about me? They must be. Every time they talk about She something happens to me. So I'm She. No, that's wrong. I'm not She. Huh…if I'm not She then who am I?

"_This is odd. The scans say she is having totally coherent thoughts. But that's impossible. She hasn't had coherent thoughts for five years."_

Wow. Five years. That's a long time. At least, I think it is. Argh, I can't think like this. Maybe if I moved. Odd, I can feel something. Something smooth and cold. It's…glass. That's it. I'm surrounded by glass. Why am I surrounded by glass?

"_She's moving! Oh crap, this is bad. If she breaks out of stasis we're doomed. Hurry, go get the Professor!"_

They're talking about me again, aren't they. I wish they would stop calling me She. I'm not She! Although, I don't really know who I am. So…maybe I am She.

_**You are not.**_

Huh?

**I am not what?**

_**You are not She.**_

**Oh. Thought not. Who are you?**

_**No one of importance.**_

**Sure you are. You're not them and you're not me. That means you are important.**

_**Could you at least try to speak like the adult that you are?**_

**Could I try to speak like the what that I am?**

…_**I really must apologize to Strife. I never realized that people suffering from mako poisoning acted like children because they thought like children.**_

**Hey! I'm not a child! …am I?**

_**No, you are not. You are an adult. Like I said.**_

**Oh. What's an adult?**

_**I don't have time for this.**_

**Sorry. So, who are you?**

_**Doesn't matter. Who are you?**_

**I…don't…know. Do you?**

_**Well, are you She?**_

**No.**

_**Are you Ian?**_

**No.**

_**Are you Tifa?**_

**No.**

_**Are you Hojo?**_

**No! Gaia forbid.**

_**Quite true. Well then…are you Zack?**_

Zack? Zachery Fair, First class SOLDIER. Husband to Cloud Strife. Father to Ian Strife. Was dead, now alive? But was I Zack? Something inside me clicked.

**No. I'm not Zack. I'm not Zack!**

**I AM KISA!**

The glass shattered.

~*~

"Can't get out that way," Kisa muttered as she peeked around the corner. Scientists and brain washed SOLDIERS were waiting that way. Normally she wouldn't have a problem, she was General after all. But after being in a mako tube for five years she was more then a little stiff.

Instead of taking the hall Kisa backtracked, looking for another way out. She held her sword casually in her hand as she trotted through the now deserted halls. Seeing the trail of items dropped in panic the raven couldn't help but smile. To think that she had gotten an entire lab to run simply because she had broken out of the mako tube. True, the glass supposedly been SOLDIER proof and she had shattered it like an egg shell but that was beside the point.

Seeing another hall, Kisa started down it. She wasn't sure where it would lead; Hojo wasn't nice enough to have those stupid maps that said 'You are here' available for reference. Still, if she could just get to an outer wall she could slice her way out. Alright, she admitted, she liked Zack's preference for flashy sword moves. Meaning she would take slicing through a wall and jumping out over stepping out a door any day. But hey! She was only human!

Her thoughts ended as she ended up in yet another experiment room. Honestly, how many of these rooms did this deranged scientist have? This was the fourth one she had found, and that was not including the one she had been in. Like she needed more of a reason to hunt him down.

Turning to leave, Kisa caught something out of the corner of her eye. Confused, she turned full on to see it. What she saw made her heart stop.

"Ian!"

Racing over Kisa didn't really think about she was doing. By the time her mind caught up with her actions she had already sliced the tube open and was pulling her brother out. A small part of her mind knew that she probably should have checked to make sure he would survive being outside. The majority didn't care. As long as her brother was out everything would be fine.

Kisa waited a few moments for Ian to cough and heave up all the mako solution in his lungs before checking for damage. When she found none she sighed in relief. The only problem seemed to be that Ian was suffering from mako poisoning. Worse then she had been at the very least.

"Talk about déjà vu," she muttered as she hauled Ian on to her back. "Here I go again, the lone raven haired SOLDIER carrying around a blonde SOLDIER reject who OD'ed on mako. Gaia, how did this happen?" Ian groaned a little as Kisa started jogging through the halls again. She smiled slightly at the sound before nodding. "Think about it," she kept talking. "We're even escaping from Hojo's lab again. Oh my Gaia, it really _is_ déjà vu. Should I call you Cloud to complete the picture?" Another groan. "True that. Your hair is to dark to pass for moms anyway. Oh yeah, guess what? I finally broke out of the habit! I don't think I'm Zack anymore. Well, I always knew I wasn't Zack but its one thing to know it and another to believe it, right? Anyway, even when I used to call you brother or Cloud mom that wasn't how I thought of either of you. You were always son and Cloud was always love. But ever since I got out of that tube it's like everything has been set right. Cool, huh?"

Sensing humans Kisa abruptly turned down a new hall and broke into a run. She felt Ian tense so she tried to soothe him. "Relax," she whispered smoothly. "Just had to change course a little bit. Hey, how do you feel about falling?" More tensing. "Don't like that idea? Well, sorry, but we don't have a choice. Hold on!"

With that shout Kisa slashed with her sword, finally breaking through a wall that led to freedom. With a shout of joy she jumped out, grabbing Ian to keep him on her back as they fell. It took five whole seconds of free fall before she finally amended her plan.

**Maybe this wasn't the best of plans. Wasn't really expecting this much of a drop.**

Her feet met the ground with tremendous force, making her wince as every bone in her legs cracked and shattered. Thankfully it was only a couple moments before she was fully healed. Hojo would die a painful death, as would the rest of the scientists, but she would never deny that some of their modifications proved to be useful.

Hearing sounds of pursuit Kisa took off, running east. Running to Midgar. The sun had long since set by the time she finally felt safe enough to stop and camp. After making sure that Ian was safe and hidden she went hunting and cooked her catches. Feeling quite ridiculous, she would chew up part of the meat before spitting it back out and forcing it into Ian's mouth so that he would swallow.

"Sorry about this," she muttered as she gave him another mouthful. "Honestly, I don't know how mother animals do this. It's disgusting. Well, at least I'm not throwing it back up for you. Still, let's keep this as our little secret. Right?" She had a feeling that Ian agreed.

After the meal Kisa secured their camp before stretching out next to her brother. She watched his face as the fire died down, content to just lay and listen.

"I missed you," she whispered. "To think. I haven't seen you in five years. Well, more then that actually." Ian frowned. "Right, we'll not talk about that. Let's talk about déjà vu instead. Don't you think it's sort of funny? We're doing the exact same things that Cloud and Zack did all those years ago. Wow, was it really twenty-nine years ago? Great, now I feel old." She saw a ghost of a smile on Ian's face and started berating him playfully, trying hard to ignore the rest of her thoughts. They_ were_ doing the exact same things Zack and Cloud had done. This time the only thing that was different was that it was her instead of Zack and Ian instead of Cloud. The problem? Twenty-nine years ago, Zack had died.

This time around, would she do the same?

* * *

_Author's note: Tomorrow is the last chapter. Also, I'll be gone Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'm going to a competition for Nazarene youth and it's in the mountains where there is no internet what so ever. So…yeah. Anyway, thank you all for holding on this long for this story. Since I'll be gone for a few days I would recommend either reading Cloud's cloud or Storm Cloud. Storm Cloud is not complete and is the prequel to Cloud's cloud which is complete. Well, enough being a commercial for myself. On to the reviews!_

_Aeriths Rain: I'm so glad you reacted to Hojo's return. I wasn't sure if I made it foreboding enough but if you actually did meep then everything is perfect!_

_Shadow Haloed Angel: I echo you. Poor, poor Kisa. But O.O wow. You only want to slap them? I want to full out punch them. Granted, I'll probably break my hand if I do but still! They forgot her! Also, (snicker) I thought you wanted to slap Tifa for being a b*tch in that one chapter. Now you're telling her well done. Fickle much?_

_Oh yeah! I finally managed to buy Advent Children on DVD today! I am so happy! Does anyone know where I can buy Advent Children Complete? I want both versions but I can't find Complete at all. Grr. (sigh)_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	17. Chapter 17

"You are such a pain," Kisa growled as she struggled to keep her brother upright. A tiny part of her mind wondered if Zack had had this much trouble with Cloud. At least now she understood why mako poisoning was just as hard on the caretaker as it was on the victim. Ian couldn't do anything by himself! He couldn't walk, he couldn't eat. For crying out loud, he couldn't even go to the bathroom! Okay, to much info.

Another sudden bump made Ian jolt and he almost fell out of the truck before Kisa managed to grab him. Snarling, she struggled to get him upright once more. For a moment the irate raven considered lashing out at the driver but she sighed and dismissed the thought. It wasn't the truck driver's fault that the road was bumpy. Nor was it his fault that her brother was catatonic.

"Well, everything seems to be all right," she told her brother hesitantly as she looked around. They were nearly to Midgar and she had yet to see any sign of Hojo or those brain washed SOLDIERS. Just a few more minutes, half an hour at the most, and they'd be home.

"At least, I think we'll be home," she muttered under her breath, hoping Ian wouldn't hear. "If I really have been in that hell hole for five years I have no idea what's going on. Mom and Zack could have moved years ago. They could have died." Shaking her head, she tried to banish those thoughts. Only happy thoughts were allowed. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. It was strange; something inside of her just knew that it didn't matter. If her parents were there, great! If they weren't, oh well. It didn't matter.

She wouldn't be seeing them anyway.

About to ask the driver how much longer it would be Kisa suddenly felt something change. Letting her mind fall into combat mode she grabbed Ian and yanked him away a fraction of a second before a bullet hit the truck where his head had been. Calling out a farewell to the driver, Kisa jumped out of the truck and dived behind a group of rocks, shielding Ian as she did. She winced a little bit at the hit before shoving it out of her mind. Making sure that Ian was well hidden she kissed him on the brow before charging out, sword drawn. She saw the zombie SOLDIERS and smiled darkly.

Time to face her destiny.

~*~

_So long old friend_

_I wish that I could see you once again_

_I never knew_

_The time would come when I'd be losing you_

_I hope you know I never meant to treat you badly_

_And now I know just what a friend like you is for_

_I never thought that it would end so sadly_

_And that you'd be walking through that door_

_So long old friend_

_I wish that I could see you once again_

_I never knew_

_The time would come when I'd be losing you_

_I always thought our fun and games would just go on and on_

_I never knew I'd have to say_

_So long_

~*~

Rain. Why was it always rain? Angeal dies and it rains. Zack dies and it rains. Aerith dies and it rains. Kadaj and Cloud dies and it rains. Now I die. And guess what? Yep, it's raining.

Gaia, I hate the rain.

Well, at least things are a little different from last time. I actually managed to kill everyone! Even Zack couldn't do that. So hah! Not that it really matters. I'm still dying. Hmm…if this really is history then Ian should be crawling towards me right about now.

"K-Kisa?"

Right on time.

"Hey Ian." I raised my hand slowly and beckoned to him. I could hear him crawl over slowly. Well, at least he could move. Next thing I knew, Ian was above me, looking down. The look of comic disbelief almost made me laugh.

"Glad you're okay," I said through the blood that was leaking out of my mouth. Ian's eyes darted down to my chest and saw the hole right where my heart should be. In a twisted, masochistic way I enjoyed the look of disgust and horror on his face. "Relax," I told him firmly, making him look at my face again. "My heart has been gone for a long time. Hojo cut it out before he put me in the mako tube." Surprise then horrified understanding spread across his face. "Yeah, I've been dying this whole time. The SOLDIERS just sort of hastened the process. Really, I wasn't expecting to live long past getting you home." A deep throb of pain made me wince. There wasn't much time.

"Well, I guess I could give you the whole living legacy speech," I joked. Ian shook his head, denial on his face.

"Not…Zack," he finally said. "Not…your…lecture."

"True," I breathed, finding humor in the strangest thing all of a sudden. This was the first time anyone had point blank told me I wasn't Zack. If only I could live to enjoy it.

"Promise me…two things," I forced out as my lungs start giving way. I barely saw him nod. "Promise…that you…will kill Hojo…for me." He nodded. "And promise me…that you won't…take my sword." Another nod. Smiling softly, I let my eyes close. Strange, I can actually feel myself die. Sort of disturbing actually. As I fade into death I hear the last thing my brother says to me.

"Good morning, Kisa."

~*~

_I wonder if Ian ever did kill Hojo. I haven't seen the creep but then again I don't think the Lifestream would really want him. Although, I guess he might not have had time yet. Not sure how long I've been dead. After all, time has no meaning here. We just do what we want when we want. Utterly peaceful. And utterly boring. The only interesting thing right now is when Sephiroth and I spar. He's actually pretty good. Of course, he was the General before me. I love reminding him of that since he hasn't managed to beat me even once._

_Well, I wanted to thank you all for listening to my story. I know it's short and not all that interesting but it's the only story I have to tell. Kalerin tells me that in other realities things work out different. I hope that's so. Also, she said that some of you might be confused by what Ian told me. After all, I was dead so 'Good morning' doesn't make sense. Well, when Zack died Cloud told him 'Good night'. To prove that I'm not Zack, Ian told me the opposite._

_Ah, Aerith is calling me. Crap, I'm late. Reno got killed on a mission and I said I'd be there when he finally entered the Lifestream. Seems he's been fighting it for a long time. Oh well, I've got to go. Before I do, I want to leave you with one more thing. Just a little more proof that I'm not Zack._

_Zachery Fair, SOLDIER First class died at the age of twenty-two due to excessive bullet wounds._

_Kisa Strife, General of SOLDIER died at the age of twenty-three due to a missing heart._

_I am not Zack._

* * *

_Author's note: I think Kisa wrapped it up nicely. Well, looks like I only have one other thing to say._

_Thanks for reading! Goodbye!_


End file.
